<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chaos: an anthology by MsFluorescent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006209">chaos: an anthology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent'>MsFluorescent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K., 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Or something), (kinda), 2CB, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Drinking, Drugs, Everything about this is self indulgent, Flirting, Foursome, Friendship, Gen, Group Sex, I'm awful, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, LSD, Marijuana, Mdma, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, No ESP AU, Plot, Plural, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Threesomes, a little ooc probably, a lot of flirting, chatfic, everyone's a stoner, everyone's an asshole, except for izuku and megumi, galore, in-person interactions too, magic mushrooms, mostly - Freeform, recurring guests from other animes, relationships all over the place, they're more like a hippie commune ngl, unhealthy use of the middle finger emoji, weed is legal in Japan AU, yall already know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Souma - <em>yukihira_diner</em><br/>Takumi - <em>aldumi</em><br/>Megumi - <em>m.tadokoro</em><br/>Ryou - <em>kuro.kiba</em><br/>Akira - <em>spicekami</em><br/>Isami - <em>isaldini</em><br/>Izuku - <em>midoriyadeku</em><br/>Denki - <em>kami.den</em><br/>Shoto - <em>shoto0111</em><br/>Katsuki - <em>lem420</em><br/>Mina - <em>queenmina</em><br/>Eijirou - <em>shimakiri</em><br/>Kusuo - <em>saiki.ku</em><br/>Shun - <em>kaidou.shun</em><br/>Riki - <em>rikinramen</em><br/>Reita - <em>purebo.reita</em><br/>Mikoto - <em>miko-chan</em><br/>Aren - <em>kuboyasu.a</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiura Mikoto/Saiki Kusuo, Aiura Mikoto/Toritsuka Reita, Ashido Mina/Kaminari Denki, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Hayama Akira/Kurokiba Ryou, Hayama Akira/Yukihira Souma, Isami Aldini/Kurokiba Ryou, Isami Aldini/Tadokoro Megumi, Isami Aldini/Yukihira Souma, Kaidou Shun/Kuboyasu Aren, Kaidou Shun/Nendou Riki, Kaidou Shun/Saiki Kusuo, Kaidou Shun/Toritsuka Reita, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Kuboyasu Aren/Aiura Mikoto, Kuboyasu Aren/Nendou Riki, Kuboyasu Aren/Saiki Kusuo, Kuboyasu Aren/Toritsuka Reita, Kurokiba Ryou/Tadokoro Megumi, Kurokiba Ryou/Yukihira Souma, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Yukihira Souma, Nendou RIki/Saiki Kusuo, Nendou Riki/Aiura Mikoto, Saiki Kusuo/Toritsuka Reita, Tadokoro Megumi/Yukihira Souma, Takumi Aldini/Hayama Akira, Takumi Aldini/Kurokiba Ryou, Takumi Aldini/Yukihira Souma, Toritsuka Reita/Nendou Riki, and more - Relationship, fuck all - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>other characters mentioned probably</em>
</p><p>Idk why I continue to insist on these when I know they're a mess<br/>everyone's a lil ooc bc it's a chatfic and mostly crack; chapters are also probably gonna be pretty short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>yukihira_diner </em> </b> <em> has added </em> <b> <em>midoriyadeku</em></b><em>, </em> <b> <em>kami.den</em></b><em>, </em> <b> <em>shoto0111</em></b><em>, </em> <b> <em>lem420</em></b><em>, </em> <b> <em>queenmina</em></b><em>, and </em> <b> <em>shimakiri </em> </b> <em> to </em> <span class="u"><em> Japan's Worst Chefs</em></span><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>next time on: souma the dumbass.</p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>watch as he subjects unsuspecting souls to this fucking mess</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>first off fuck you ryou 🖕</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>second dont be jealous just cause you have no friends</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>first off no you cant fuck me. second I don't need friends 🖕</p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>friends are for losers</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>lmao I like the way you think </p><p> </p><p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>kacchan! </p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>dont even try midoriya</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>you should know by now baku's a lil sourpuss 😾</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>shitty hair if you dont shut up I'll rip your fuckin guts out and smear em all over your face</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>how original</p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>you ripped off rick and morty</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420:</b> at least my identity isn't a ripoff</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>zuko happens to be a cool character so joke's on you ✌</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro:</b> Yes!!! ATLA's awesome! <b>😊 </b></p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>tadokoro megumi?</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>that’s me!</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri:</b> it's me, kirishima eijirou!! 😆 From the same department!</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>kirishima kun! it’s nice to meet you again!! 🤗</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>same here!!</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>never would’ve thought it’d be in a group chat haha</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>ur queen has entered the chat 👸💅</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>username checks out ☑</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>dont listen to her shes psycho</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>ur not one to talk stupid pervert 😷</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>fuck u</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>im not stupid or a pervert</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>actually it’s a yes on all accounts, kys</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>fuck u too bakugou</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>you should know by now he’s got a temper as short as his penis. 🤏</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>shut the fuck up todo-fucky 🖕🖕🖕</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>wow that’s a new one. Did you hurt yourself thinking of that one?</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>you guys'll never get along huh ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>hi im sure i’ve met some of you before, but i’m midoriya izuku (✿╹◡╹)ﾉ</p><p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>souma's a really great person so I'm excited to get to know you all ("⌒∇⌒")</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>souma</p><p><b>spicekami: </b>midoriya is much too precious to be dragged into your bullshit</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>hey fuckin r00d</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>i'll have you know he actually likes me and he has good reason to</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>how nice, that makes the first person who likes you</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>still one more than you</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>lol friendship</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>that dumbass isn't my friend</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>that's my line</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>just make out already FUCK</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>what</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>what</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>what? </p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>i like you guys already 😂</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>by chance are you kaminari denki?</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>i think i had a class with you, it’s takumi aldini</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>yeah, i remember you!!</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>the hot italian (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>um</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>lol nii chan</p><p><b>isaldini: </b>theres no escape</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>of the fact that he’s hot af? true</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>nobody listen to him ^</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>well souma's right this time</p><p><b>spicekami: </b>but with exception, nobody in this group is to be trusted, so don't listen to any of us</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>haha we'll fit right in then (๑¯◡¯๑)</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>trueeeee </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>we are the most dysfunctional motherfuckers</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>especially bakugou</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>bet you couldnt say that to me in person dunce face</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>see what I mean 🤦🏼‍♂️</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>🖕</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>i mean baku's crazy for sure</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>but our whole group is just fucking weird so 🤷‍♂️</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>hey man weird is the new normal (*•̀ᴗ•́*)🤘</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>if that's the case, then tf are you cuz it sure as hell isnt normal </p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>you're rlly not one to be talking about normal 凸（￣ヘ￣）</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>so our group 2.0? (．． )…</p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>should be fun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>yukihira_diner</em></b> <em>has added </em><b><em>saiki.ku</em></b><em>, </em><b><em>kaidou.shun</em></b><em>, </em><b><em>rikinramen</em></b><em>, </em><b><em>purebo.reita</em></b><em>, </em><b><em>miko-chan</em></b><em>, and </em><b><em>kuboyasu.a </em></b><em>to </em><span class="u"><em>Japan's Worst Chefs</em></span><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>uh. what.</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>I added you guys to our group chat! you know people here I'm sure ✌</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>also we all rave so (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>oh great now I have two different group chats blowing my shit up.</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>you could always just mute it</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>i get it though, it's a lot to keep up with. yukihira has a tendency to drag people in with him</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>it's okay.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>he's not as idiotic as my friends so it's fine.</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>he doesn't seem like it, anyway</p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>he's probably the stupidest one here</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>coming from you that insult doesn't hurt</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>SAIKI SAN (o;TωT)o</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>that's rude!! </p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>nothing rude about calling it as it is. And you're the worst of the lot.</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I can't believe it</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>after all I've done for you ( ಠ ಠ )</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I couldn't possibly fathom what you could mean by that.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>damn you're a cold motherfucker</p><p><b>lem420: </b>I like it</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>thanks.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I try.</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>woah is bakubro flirting?? (⊙ˍ⊙)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>first fuck off</p><p><b>lem420: </b>second even if I was, see point one</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>you probably don't want to flirt with saiki san</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>he's more of an ice queen than elsa herself ❄👸</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>and you'd do well to remember it toritsuka.</p><p> </p><p><b>lightningboi: </b>well baku's like a stray firework that explodes out of nowhere and deliberately hits you in the eye 🧨</p><p><b>lightningboi: </b>in contrast to him, the ice queen ain't that bad</p><p><b>lightningboi: </b>hot, too ٩(♡ε♡ )۶</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita:</b> saiki san is hot this is true. even I know that</p><p> </p><p><b>lightningboi: </b>bakugou can be hot</p><p><b>lightningboi: </b>when hes not yelling all angry but that's like 99.9% of the time (￣△￣；)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>...maybe next time I'll explode out of nowhere and hit you in the balls 🖕</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>hm 🤔</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>maybe you and saiki san would actually suit each other </p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>nobody asked for your opinion. </p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>doesn't he always put in his opinion when nobody asks for it? 🤦🏻</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I don't wanna hear that from you chihuahua kun </p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>don't call me that!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>awww you're a little chihuahua (=｀ω´=)</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>you don't even talk to me (* ￣︿￣)</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>kaidou kun you were in my stats class!</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>game design right??</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>yep! I remember you!! Your major was psychology I believe </p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>wow you remembered! It's nice to meet you again (´ᴖωᴖ｀)</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun:</b> hard to forget you, you're so sweet ლ(╹◡╹ლ)</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>oop</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>be careful kaidou san</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>midoriyas got two overprotective dads</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>they're not my dads (‾◡◝)</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>someone called?</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>not you fuckface obviously me</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>dont play into it dammit (눈_눈)</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>kaidou's got his own two dads</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>hell yeah right saiki </p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>not again</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>you act like that and yet you only ever get really mad when it comes to something bad happening to kaidou (o≖◡≖)</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>i have actual parents</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>such a rebellious child</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>fucking hell</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>you guys are already fitting right in! ٩(●ᴗ●)۶</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>jesus christ souma</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>these poor people</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>what?</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>cmon we're not that bad</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>idk</p><p><b>isaldini: </b>we can be</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I should be apologizing to you. We've got quite the characters in our group.</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>I guess all of us owe each other an apology lol</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>birds of a feather flock together ☆⌒（＊＾∇゜）v</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>are you even smart enough to understand what that means?</p><p> </p><p><b>spice.kami: </b>LITERALLY ryou only ever comes on to insult souma -.-</p><p><b>spice.kami: </b>the sexual tension is insufferable</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>aww soulmates</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>dudes!!!</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>I'm cross faded as fuuuuuuuck</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>and I just wanted to say that I don't really know a lot of you but I love you all</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>thats all</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>gay</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den:</b> ….</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>the pot calling the kettle black??</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I could be cross faded right now.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>hell I wanna trip.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>make me question my existence.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420:</b> honestly that sounds like a good fuckin idea</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>ok ei you're right pretty sure bakugou's flirting (˵ ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o˵)</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>never seen him agree with ANYONE before</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>maybe cause none of you ever make any points worth agreeing with</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>nah you just dont listen to anything anyone other than you says</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>well yeah, duh</p><p><b>lem420: </b>obviously I'll take my own advice</p><p><b>lem420: </b>I'm a fuckin genius</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>wow saiki san Σ(°ロ°)</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>you're both really similar</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>complete w the overwhelming ego</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>it's not my ego.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>it's simply just fact.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>that's hot</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>thanks.</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>get a room</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>get the fuck out</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>whoa quick developments here</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>but hey I'm on campus &amp; was wondering if anyone was here too &amp; wanted to spark up??</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>tadokoro's here w me</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina:</b> oooh oooh I'm down 👌</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>where you at</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>come to the library</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>there's a fairly secluded place here that we like to smoke at (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>on my fucking wayyyy !!(･∇･｀ゞ</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>can I join you guys?</p><p><b>miko-chan:</b> ima drag kusuo w me ( •̀ .̫ •́ )✧</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I'd go anyway.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>there's weed.</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>of course!! anyone who can, should swing by ✌(´◉౪◉`)✌</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>i'm getting on campus rn but my class doesn't start for a bit so I'll head on over too</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>fuck. yeah. 🤘</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>the more, the merrier! (*,,＾－＾）ノノ</p><p> </p><p>○●○●○</p><p> </p><p>Souma is packing ground up weed into a joint wrap, chatting with Megumi, when Mina peeks her head through the opening leading into the secluded clearing the pair are currently in. She grins and waves at them before turning around. </p><p> </p><p>"They're here!" She calls to someone out of sight then steps in. "Yukihira!" The redhead returns the side hug she gives him and then she turns to Megumi. "And you, beautiful, must be Tadokoro Megumi."</p><p> </p><p>The blunette flushes lightly and smiles. "That's me. It's nice to meet you, Ashido-<em>san</em>." Mina plops down next to her with a laugh. "Don't call me that! Just Mina will do."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, three more people walk in. "Hiya~" Mikoto's cheery voice fills the clearing. She wraps arms around Souma's neck and kisses his cheek, before jumping up to do the same to Megumi and Mina. "It's nice to meet you guys!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jesus</em>, you're gonna make them feel awkward Aiura." A soft, exasperated voice speaks up. Souma turns to Kusuo with a grin. "Trust me, it takes a lot to make us feel awkward."</p><p> </p><p>"'Sup," Katsuki says to the group as a whole, receiving greetings from Souma and Megumi in return. Mina pounces on Katsuki, dragging the blond by the hand to sit down beside her. He looks a tad bit disgruntled, but says nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto sits beside Souma and Kusuo takes the seat between her and Katsuki. Souma sends a grin to the group, fingers deftly folding the wraps around the weed, rolling a clean joint. "Just got done," he says as he twists the top to seal it.</p><p> </p><p>He digs a lighter out of his pocket and begins to torch the twisted knot. When the fire has burned through the knot and touches the weed inside, is when he puts it to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been smoking for a few years now and I still always get excited every time I get to spark up," Mikoto says happily, arms wrapped around her legs and pulled up to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Souma passes the joint to Megumi before turning to Mikoto. "I know what you mean. It's just fun to be able to anticipate having a chill time and just relaxing."</p><p> </p><p>The joint goes from Megumi to Mina and then to Katsuki, who takes it as he says, "funny how weed works like that." He takes two big hits before passing it to Kusuo, who inclines his head in thanks.</p><p> </p><p>When the joint is done, the group parts ways with the hope of meeting up again soon, and hopefully as a bigger group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>I can't wake up for a 7 am class</p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>fuck this shit why'd I do this to myself (*￣m￣)</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>oof I feel that</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>honestly I dont know why I thought I'd be functional at this time (｡´-д-)</p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>I overestimated my abilities</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>there's something not new.</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>just because you're good at everything</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>well, it's a burden to be perfect.</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>you're disgusting</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>like YOU have any right to say that. You're the king of disgusting. Also coincidentally the only time you'll ever be number one at anything.</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>F</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>F</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>F</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>F</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>ouch I dont usually feel bad but even I felt that</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>…</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I have such great friends (￢_￢;)</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>I understand my dude</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>my friends are the same</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>because we're true friends 👍</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>only true friends can say shit like that to you</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>sure that's not just an excuse to be an asshole? (￣_,￣ )</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>well literally everyone here is an asshole so you cant really complain denki</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>except for megumi</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>well that goes without saying</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>megumi's the sweetest human being</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>@everyone who hasn't met her yet, YOU SHOULD. She's a real life angel </p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro:</b> he's exaggerating guys. I'm definitely not that amazing</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>yes</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>you</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi:</b> are</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>actually</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>yeah I mean, even I can't disagree w that shit</p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>and I can disagree w anyone about anything</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>I met her!! She's as beautiful as she is sweet</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>thank you ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>you're so wholesome aww</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>midoriya's super sweet too </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>he can be savage as fuck tho</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>i'd love to meet you midoriya san! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>izuku is fine!! (´ᴖωᴖ｀)</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>they're like two flowers in a whole garden full of thorns</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>pure ⁺◟( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ·̫ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>how about the biggest asshole then</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>bakugou?</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>saiki san?</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>lol</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>guess there's two of them ౧(*മ് ധമ്)੭ु⁾⁾</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>we're just better than all of you</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>sucks to suck.</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>and now they're friends </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>who let that happen o((⊙﹏⊙))o.</p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>we dont need one more saiki</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>bakugou's probably worse</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>idk</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>saiki san's condescending as all hell &amp; cold enough to not give a fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>baku's both of those AND he won't hesitate to smack a bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>so basically they're just arrogant and violent?</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I would resent that description if I actually cared.</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>cool as a 🥒</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>except saiki san is relaxed whereas bakugou's got a stick shoved up his ass 25/8</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>i know where you live dumbass halfnhalf w your stupid ass hair</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>oh shit you wanna come for my hair mr porcupine looking motherfucker?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner:</b> I can feel the impact of this thru my screen damn</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>this is literally what I live with (´-ω-`)</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>I completely get it</p><p><b>spicekami: </b>i live with souma and ryou</p><p><b>spicekami: </b>they don't get along &amp; yet they're the only thing on each other's minds</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>you described it perfectly</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>stfu akira</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>fuck you akira</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>eat shit deku</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>dont be rude to midoriya you dunce </p><p> </p><p><b>lem420:</b> apparently your bitchass wants to fight</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>I'll fucking waste you</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>whoa theres a lot of hostility rn</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>you know what'll help with that? ☆｡ﾟ+.(人-ω◕ฺ)ﾟ+.ﾟ</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>A PARTYYYYY MF 🎉🎉</p><p> </p><p><b>shima.kiri: </b>at mine denki's &amp; mina's house!!</p><p><b>shima.kiri: </b>everyone's invited!!!! 😁</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>saturday night, come anytime after 5 pm &amp; everyone's welcome to crash @ our place ⁽⁽◝( ˙ ꒳ ˙ )◜⁾⁾</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>bring alcohol &amp; snacks if u want smth specific, but we'll have plenty (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>hell fuckin yeah 🙌</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>thanks guys!! Sounds fun, I'll be there o(*^▽^*)o</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck the nerd has no alcohol tolerance, guess I'm fucking going</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>like he's any safer with you, I'm going too</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>we dont need you</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>and I don't give a shit</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>kusuo u know ur going right?</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>apparent fucking ly.</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>I'll get you a pack of coffee jelly</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>you drive a hard bargain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember, I'm not establishing any relationships yet, if at all. I'm just letting them have fun and seeing where it leads from there</p><p>also time will be a weird in this chapter bc it's going to be third person omniscient and I'm going to be jumping to different people's perspectives for the party</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku walks out of the car, a case of Whiteclaws in one hand. The outside of Mina's, Eijirou's, and Denki's house seems to hint at the inside being a good size, but there are a lot of cars parked in front that make it look a little smaller.</p><p> </p><p>"You just gonna stand there forever, nerd?" Katsuki calls to him from near the front door where he and Shoto are. "Ah, no, I'm coming!" Izuku follows his roommates in, toeing his shoes off at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou! Midoriya! Todoroki!" Denki barrels toward them, grabbing the case out of Izuku's hands and flinging his arm around the greenette in one movement. Izuku returns the hug with a smile. "Thanks for inviting us!"</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are always welcome!" Eijirou grins from where he's got an arm around both Shoto and Katsuki. "Now come, come." Arms still around them, he steers them toward the kitchen with Denki leading Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"Time to drink!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kusuo steps out of the driver's seat rather reluctantly, debating his decision to come here after all. Too late; Mikoto's linking her arm with his and dragging him towards the front door. "You're not changing your mind, Kusuo. You need a break."</p><p>"I mean, even I agree this was probably a good way for us to relax," Shun says from where he stands with Riki and Aren.</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo rolls his eyes, knowing he's not getting out of it now. Also his friends may be dumb, but they probably are onto something. His schedule <em> has </em> been pretty insane this semester. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Glad you could bring Saiki!" Souma greets the group at the door, giving them hugs with a red Dixie cup in one hand. "Even you want me to leave my room?" Souma laughs as he hugs Kusuo. "Of course. You're awesome and I wanna hang out with you. Come on guys, get drinks!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah!" Riki, Aren, Mikoto and Reita run into the kitchen, with Souma and Kusuo following them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kusuo clutches a cup half full of Jungle Juice, standing by the punch bowl awkwardly. Katsuki walks over leisurely, filling his own Dixie cup with more punch. Kusuo watches the blond out of the corner of his eye, his lips quirking when he sees Katsuki grab a bottle of more liquor and pour some into the cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Not enough alcohol in the juice?" Kusuo can't help but ask, making sure his voice is heard above the music thumping loudly through the speakers. Katsuki turns to him with a roll of his eyes. "All the alcohol in the world wouldn't be enough for me to be able to deal with these fuckers."</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo lets a small grin slip through his normally emotionless façade and holds out his cup. "I think I'll follow your lead." Katsuki smirks and picks up the bottle again, letting vodka cascade into Kusuo's cup.</p><p> </p><p>When the ash-blond sets down the bottle, he holds his cup out to Kusuo to do a cheers. "Here's to tolerating this party."</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo taps his cup to the other's. "I hear that."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku, Shun, Riki and Aren are on the couch with Whiteclaws in hand, gushing about the video game they've recently been into when Souma walks over, draping his arms over Izuku's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Do any of you wanna take a shot with me?" The redhead asks the group at random, getting a nod from Aren, who downs the rest of his Whiteclaw in that same few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku shakes his head. "I'll pass for now, I've still got my Whiteclaw." Shun and Riki are in agreement, so Souma nods and heads to the counter with Aren.</p><p> </p><p>"Who else wants to take a shot?!" Aren cups his hands to his mouth to address the party. </p><p> </p><p>Mina and Mikoto skip over with Megumi between them. "We will!" Mina raises her hand while Mikoto whoops excitedly. "Tequila for me, please!" The tanned blond says, before turning to Megumi. "Do you want tequila too?"</p><p> </p><p>The blunette smiles and nods. "Yeah, that sounds fine. With lime and salt." Mina throws an arm around Megumi. "There's no better way."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki ambles over with Kusuo, with Eijirou, Denki, and Reita at their heels. The latter three instantly ask for shots of Jack Daniel's, but Katsuki turns to Kusuo first. "Did'ja want a shot?"</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired boy eyes his cup of Jungle Juice, debating with himself. He's only got a little bit left, so he polishes it off before nodding. "I'm impartial to liquor." Katsuki claps a hand gently on the other's shoulder. "Gotcha. Yukihira, got Patrón?" The redhead winks playfully. "Two shots of Patrón for you handsome men."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki rolls his eyes as he takes the shots and hands one to Kusuo. "Fuckin' weirdo."</p><p> </p><p>Akira and Ryou walk in and stand next to Katsuki and Kusuo. "Yukihira, can you get Jack for Ryou, and tequila for me?" Their roommate swiftly pours the shots and hands them to the silver-haired boy. "Anything for my favorite roommate."</p><p> </p><p>Shoto, Isami, and Takumi amble in, ceasing their conversation when they see the crowd. "<em>Nii-chan </em> and I'll have one. Tequila's good," Isami says to Aren, who nods and pours two for them, handing them also limes and a salt shaker. </p><p> </p><p>Souma turns to Shoto, who comes around to watch him pour shots. "You want one too?" The dual-haired boy shrugs. "Sure, I'll take anything."</p><p>"You like Smirnoff vodka? I'm getting the same."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>Souma pours him and Shoto a shot, then walks to the group of three still on the couch. "No pressure, but everyone else has got a shot. You guys sure you don't want to take one with us?"</p><p> </p><p>The trio look at each other before shrugging. "Fuck it," Riki says, downing the rest of his can. Shun and Izuku aren't quite done yet, but they set their drinks aside to join the group anyway. Taking shots with everyone is always more fun.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone has one, Souma holds his glass in the air, everyone slowly following his lead. "To all of you! Fuckin' cheers dudes!"</p><p> </p><p>A resounding chorus of "Cheers!" rings through the house, followed by clinks of glasses before everyone tips back their shots in one fluid movement. An actual cheer rises up at the conclusion of the group shot, and then the party picks back up.</p><p> </p><p>Essentially everyone dances together in the living room opened as the dance floor. Souma's at the DJ controller with Ryou, the pair switching off, manipulating the energy in the room in their own ways.</p><p> </p><p>Akira stands off to the side with Shoto, beers in hand, talking about whatever they feel like (mostly about their majors), while simultaneously listening to the music.</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo and Katsuki are relaxing in a sort of solitude on a couch in the other room, the music and chatter of their friends a backdrop to the conversation they're having. Katsuki had rolled a blunt for the both of them, and as they smoked it, their thoughts drifted to deeper, and weirder, topics.</p><p> </p><p>They're a little over halfway through the blunt when the conversation stops, the weed and alcohol slamming into them all at once. They're not strangers to being cross-faded, but they must have had more than they realized.</p><p> </p><p>"Been a while since I've been this fucked up," Katsuki grins widely, which only confirms the statement. Kusuo takes the blunt offered to him and laughs; he's slipped into a state of relaxation, so much so that his usual barriers crashing down isn't a problem.</p><p> </p><p>"That makes two of us. I know... I'm going to regret this tomorrow. But I don't regret it right now," Kusuo says, shrugging, a smile on his face. He hands off the blunt to Katsuki and removes his glasses with his other hand, taking relief in the way most of his surroundings blur.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki doesn't like staring; he, himself, gets pretty damn irritated when people stare at him. When Kusuo takes his glasses off, however, he can't help himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo's got beautiful violet eyes, a feature usually hidden by his glasses. Generally, the pink-haired male is handsome, and that's objectively, so Katsuki can only imagine the outburst if the very same male decided to put his eyes on clear display. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to be creepy though, so he tries to think of something to say or ask to transition into smoothly telling the other male how beautiful his eyes are and so as he passes Kusuo the blunt, "D’you like contacts?"</p><p> </p><p><em> What the shit. 'Do you like contacts', are you </em> fucking <em> kidding me? </em>Katsuki stews inside, but stays careful not to show it on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo only smiles (a small, sane, and kind of sober part of him hopes none of his friends are watching right now, or he'll never hear the end of it), and fidgets with his glasses on his lap, but doesn't put them back on. "I have some, for when I bother to put them in, but my glasses are preferred."</p><p> </p><p>If Kusuo realized Katsuki's intentions behind his awfully veiled question, he didn't show it. The ash-blond nods in understanding; Kusuo looks good with or without his glasses, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Just thought your eyes're fuckin' gorgeous." <em> Oh well, at least he got to say it</em>, Katsuki thinks; if it all went tits up, at least neither of them are sober. Kusuo's smile never wavers though, so it doesn't seem like he said anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. And thanks for somehow being able to compliment me and not make it awkward," Kusuo laughs incredulously, and Katsuki grins at the admission. "You're probably just drunk."</p><p>"Maybe," the boy with the violet eyes shrugs. "but my point still stands."</p><p> </p><p>The blunt is a stub by this point, so Katsuki puts it out in the ashtray on the coffee table, turns to face Kusuo again, and realizes he's a lot closer than he initially was.</p><p> </p><p>(How? Who knows? Alcohol sure is a funny thing.)</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh…" Rarely is he, <em> the </em>Bakugou Katsuki, out of words, so this situation is puzzling; even more so because he can't seem to think of a way out of it. (Does he even want to be?)</p><p> </p><p>"You're a lot cuter than your friends made you out to be," Kusuo compliments, a little smug, sure, but the blush that floods Katsuki's cheekbones makes it worth it. Before the fiery male can recover, Kusuo's leaning forward and their lips meet, and they instantly know how the rest of their night is going to go.</p><p> </p><p>Or they would, if they didn't have the friends that they did.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who attempted to use the restroom, or drifted into the kitchen, or even just walked away from the controller table, would have seen Kusuo and Katsuki in their own little world.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to the group chat, what happens isn't necessarily surprising, but definitely cause enough for the group to make a fuss about amongst themselves anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They owe it to Mikoto, who caught the fateful moment the pair moved closer together, for alerting the rest of them. Ryou and Souma even let the current song play out to join the rest of the group (attempting to) watch discreetly.</p><p> </p><p>The music is too loud for them to hear any conversation, but they definitely see when Kusuo initiates the kiss with what seems to be a shell-shocked Katsuki.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Whoa</em>, Kusuo-<em>kun </em> initiated?" Izuku's jaw drops; his childhood friend is the most bold and forward person he knows, so this certainly is a development. "Is Baku finally going to bottom?" Eijirou snickers at Denki’s question, nudging Shoto who lets a grin slip.</p><p> </p><p>Reita tuts, wagging a finger. "Saiki-<em>s</em><em>an </em> may know a lot of information, but he doesn't have a lot of experience. Simply because he doesn't really like human interaction much. Or, at all. Bakugou looks like he likes taking charge."</p><p>"Does he ever." Denki breathes exasperatedly with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The group realize a little too late that the couple they've been watching is no longer on the couch, but before they can even begin to joke about locked bedrooms, said couple appears in front of them suddenly, startling the majority.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki's got his arms crossed, a vein popping in his forehead from annoyance. "Did you morons seriously fuckin' think we were so dumb that we didn't notice you assholes fuckin' staring?"</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo sighs and slips his glasses into his pocket. "At this point who gives a fuck, I'll kiss you again." And he does; he turns and plants another kiss on Katsuki, shocking him and the watching crowd into silence.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers, whistles, and catcalls fly up, nearly deafening, thanks to the size of the group. </p><p> </p><p>Denki, Eijirou, and Mina are hanging off of Katsuki with shit-eating grins, and no threat from the flustered ash-blond can make them stop pestering him.</p><p> </p><p>Reita and Mikoto attempt to tease Kusuo, but he ignores them, choosing instead to grab another shot. "This is dedicated to you all, since you're the reason I'm doing this." The usually stoic male quips dryly, right before he empties the contents into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"He's got the right idea!" Denki jumps off of Katsuki before he can get punched, and transfers to Kusuo, which works a lot better because Kusuo's the same height. The pink-haired male doesn't skip a beat, instantly pouring and handing Denki a shot.</p><p> </p><p>It's like a Domino effect; more and more shots are poured until most everyone has another one.</p><p> </p><p>Ryou and Souma go back to the DJ booth and are joined by Denki and Shun, who are interested in seeing a little <em> behind the scenes </em> into how the DJing process works.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sits on Shoto's lap as they make conversation with Akira and Aren, the latter male currently braiding smooth silver locks. "You're good at braiding, Kuboyasu-<em>kun</em>," Izuku compliments, gingerly touching the clean, silver braid.</p><p> </p><p>The male in question just shrugs. "I used to have long hair, so I learned how to braid to keep it neat, but also fashionable."</p><p>"Do you have a picture of you with long hair?" Akira asks interestedly.</p><p> </p><p>As Aren pulls out his phone and the other three "ooh" and “aww” over his younger self, Mikoto, Mina, and Megumi are on the couch taking a break from dancing. Mina's got her head in Megumi's lap and the blunette lays back against Mikoto, who wraps arms around her. The three stay like that, chatting amongst themselves about whatever pops into their heads as they burn through a joint.</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo's watching a card game that Takumi, Isami, Riki, Reita, and Eijirou started when Katsuki walks up to the group, a beer in his hand. "Game?"</p><p>"B.S.," Kusuo responds, inclining his head in thanks when Katsuki hands him his beer for him to try. "Toritsuka has a terrible poker face, so this should be funny."</p><p> </p><p>Reita glares at his friend. "Just 'cause I'm not an emotionless fuck like you." Kusuo crosses his arms and shrugs. "You act like that's a bad thing."</p><p>"When it's you it is."</p><p>“Hm. What is that English saying Kuboyasu likes? ‘If you can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen’.”</p><p>“He still hasn’t told me what that means, and what does that have to do with-.”</p><p>“It means if you’re too weak to withstand friendly fire, then why the hell are you friends with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Reita’s silent for a moment, the game forgotten as the group watches their back and forth. “You consider me your friend?” A wide grin and expectant look appears and Kusuo rolls his eyes. “You already know the answer, I’m not saying it.”</p><p>“But I don’t actually!”</p><p>“Well I’m still not saying it. Also, you have a shit hand.” Kusuo teases, a grin slipping through. Reita sits back down to continue the game, jokingly sending Kusuo the bird as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna smoke?” Katsuki asks the pink-haired male once the game starts up again in full force. “So soon?”</p><p>“Not weed.” Kusuo nods slowly as it dawns on him. “Oh, okay. I don’t personally smoke cigarettes, but I’ll go out with you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“Nah, I want to, fresh air’ll be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Before they go out, Katsuki goes to Souma, who he knows likes to smoke the occasional cigarette. “Want a cigarette?” The redhead lifts his head up with a grin. “Hell yeah! You gonna join us, Ryou?” The raven-haired male shrugs. “‘m down.”</p><p> </p><p>Though they left music to continue playing, the migration of the DJs outside stirs people, and the rest of the party head outside too. They all end up sitting in a weird sort of circle-pile on the floor, conversations overlapping.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki hands Souma a cigarette after he’s pulled one out for himself. He hands the pack to Ryou, who pulls out his own. “Thanks, but I got it.”</p><p>“Ryou’s a nic addict, that’s why.” Souma teases as he lights the tip of the stick.</p><p>“Living with you’ll do that to a person.” Ryou shoots back, also lighting his own cigarette.</p><p>"That's <em> my </em>fuckin' line."</p><p>"Then why didn't you say it?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Souma can tell Ryou how much that <em> doesn't </em>make sense, they're joined by Izuku and Shoto, Katsuki handing the both of them his pack without skipping a beat. Souma looks incredulously at the pair. "I didn't know y'all smoked stogies."</p><p> </p><p>Shoto lights his, then hands the lighter to Izuku. "I only like smoking them when I'm drunk," Shoto says after puffing on his.</p><p> </p><p>"I like them in general, but I try not to smoke too much," is Izuku's reply. "We're gonna join you guys!" Eijirou, Reita, Aren, and Denki turn to the group, each of them with a cigarette in hand courtesy of Denki.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna roll a joint," Mikoto comes up to them brightly. "but if you guys want one too, we'll make another one so we can have two going at the same time."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is, of course, on board with smoking good ol' tree, and so Mina and Riki roll two joints for their group. In no time, the two are able to light the joints and begin the rotation. As the joints go around, the conversations begin to change just a little — from chatter about the mundane of life, to:</p><p> </p><p>“What if,” Eijirou starts slowly. “we’re all already dead, and we’re just experiencing purgatory?”</p><p>“Or maybe this is hell.” Katsuki deadpans, passing the joint to the left after he takes a rip. “It’d make sense, since you’re here,” Denki jokes, but he’s glad he’s on the opposite end of the circle when Katsuki glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I still think we're in a simulation." Riki pipes up. Souma nods thoughtfully. "That also might make sense. Whenever I trip, there's shit going on in my head that feels… out of time and space and completely real, but then it'll fuckin' go back to normal after, and so at this point I don't fuckin' know what's real," he finishes with a laugh, joined by others who understand the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my <em> god </em>I feel that on a spiritual level," Mikoto chimes in, shaking her head with a smile. "What if we're just all part of one consciousness experiencing itself?"</p><p>"Well <em> fuck</em>, thanks for making me realize an existential crisis I didn't even think existed," Takumi says, as he walks over to sit on Souma's lap.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead wraps an arm around him with a chuckle, the other still holding the cigarette. "Maybe you gotta trip."</p><p>"Maybe I should. I kinda want to experience this."</p><p> </p><p>Mina gasps excitedly, clapping her hands together. "We should all go camping, and if some of us want to trip, we can!"</p><p>"A camping 'trip', I like it!" Reita agrees, giving Mina a high five.</p><p> </p><p>The conversations continue as the joints and cigarettes are burned through, some of the most random topics making it into the circle. When everything they’re smoking is finished, the group moves their circle-pile into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>The music’s volume is lowered and more conversations continue as they relax in one big ‘cuddle puddle’, as Mina coined it. The dawn finds the group of eighteen asleep all together, tangled and comfortable in the company of the friends they’ve had and made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's something about katsuki x kusuo that I like a lot.</p><p>And yes, the conversations they had are actual high conversations my friends have had</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sing, but I'm not a musician. What I know about the instruments are from what I've seen, and what my boyfriend has told me about, since he plays instruments. If it's not entirely accurate, I apologize, and feel free to correct me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>what r yall doing this weekend???</p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>sat night to be specific</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>midoriyadeku: </b>hoping to get my homework done on fri so I'm most likely gonna be free (๑¯◡¯๑)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>shima.kiri: </b>no hmwk this weekend so hell yea Im free ✌(´◉౪◉`)✌</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>miko-chan: </b>im free tooo (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>shoto0111: </b>probably have homework, but I think I could make time</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>WELL for anyone whos free takumi ryou akira and I are in a band &amp; we're playin at a club this saturday ∑d(°∀°d)</p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>if yall wanna come thru, entrance is $3, there'll be drinks &amp; pizza inside</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>queenmina: </b>W H A T</p>
<p><b>queenmina: </b>yall are in a band?!? (°0°)❗❗</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kami.den: </b>what music do you play?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>spicekami: </b>we do pop punk, punk, and emo covers usually but we've got some originals too</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>gonna be a lit ass show 🤘</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>who does what???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>drums</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>spicekami: </b>I play the bass</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>aldumi: </b>I'm on electric and I do background vocals</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>I'm the main vocalist since I can growl n scream</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>oh my god that's awesome!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ</p>
<p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I definitely want to go!!! ( ^ω^)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>lem420: </b>whoa yukihira you can scream?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>hehe a little (・∧‐)ゞ</p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>the others are cooler tho</p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>ryou's a beast on the drums, akira fuckin shreds on the bass, and takumi's got some serious skill on the guitar, not to mention a beautiful voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I actually love punk and emo and I'm free Saturday so I'll be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>miko-chan: </b>I know, kinda weird for kusuo to be into feely shit like pop punk but he's a romantic at heart</p>
<p><b>miko-chan: </b>also I am fucking IN!!! (≧∀≦ゞ</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>saiki.ku: </b>shut up aiura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>miko-chan: </b>make me 😜</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>shoto0111: </b>haven't yet been to an emo concert, but there's a first time for everything</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>it fits your aesthetic </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>rikinramen: </b>it's damn cool. Mosh pits are fun as fuck but they're not as crazy as metal ones</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>lem420: </b>metal mosh pits are fucking dope, some gnarly shit</p>
<p><b>lem420: </b>punk's got good ones too tho, I'll be @ your guys concert</p>
<p><b>lem420: </b>been wanting to mosh recently</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>hell yeeeeahh plenty of moshing is going to happen</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>I've also never been to a punk concert so I'm excited to go</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>purebo.reita: </b>damn souma can sing and DJ &amp; kurokiba can do drums &amp; DJ?</p>
<p><b>purebo.reita: </b>do yall pull bitches??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>spicekami: </b>yup </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>aldumi: </b>they absolutely do</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>pft hardly</p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>takumi &amp; aki are so hot they get way more attention from girls</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>aldumi: </b>too bad I'm gay ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>isaldini: </b>you get guys too nii chan</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>aldumi: </b>no I don't??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kami.den: </b>even I know that's a lie</p>
<p><b>kami.den: </b>objectively takumi is like a god among men</p>
<p><b>kami.den: </b>usually when a guy gets a lot of attention from girls, other guys get jealous and shit. When I had takumi in my class tho, even the guys were all over him &amp; I dont think many of them even swung that way</p>
<p><b>kami.den: </b>used to think I was straight till I saw him</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>sounds about right. takumi pulls everyone (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>aldumi: </b>oh god guys stop</p>
<p><b>aldumi: </b>although that is very flattering kaminari, thank you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kami.den: </b>no, thank YOU</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>takumi kun you're very handsome!!! :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>aldumi: </b>thanks tadokoro ☺</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>shima.kiri: </b>now I'm hella excited for saturday (๐˃̶ᗜ˂̶๐)゜</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>even if I don't get my homework done I'm going</p>
<p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>pop punk by my friends?? Absolutely! ٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kusuo stands with Izuku, Shoto, Mikoto, and Shun at the end of the queue to get into the club. There's a bigger crowd than he had anticipated, and he hopes the venue won't be <em> too </em>crowded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Daaaaamn</em>," Mikoto marvels, looking at the line that stretches in front of them. "they must be good."</p>
<p>"They are." A new voice interjects, and the group of five turn to see Isami and Megumi, the statement having come from the former. Behind them are Denki, Eijirou, Katsuki, and Mina who happened to get off at the same time as they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do they have any stuff up on streaming platforms?" Eijirou asks the younger Aldini twin, who shakes his hand in a 'so-so' motion. "On Soundcloud, I think they have a few. But they don't record often."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Their conversation is interrupted by Riki, Aren, and Reita slipping in the line next to them. "This line is bigger than I realized, what the hell?" Reita eyes the queue in slight disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It'll be worth it!" Megumi smiles at them. "Their band is suuuuper good!"</p>
<p>"Speaking of, look who's coming now." Denki points out, leading everyone to turn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma is walking out of the venue clad in ripped black jeans, Doc Martens, and a simple black sweatshirt with the words 'we could die like this' on the front. He hadn't gelled his hair like he usually did; tonight, it hangs loosely around his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walks down the line, people who recognize him all wave and yell their greetings, and Souma, being Souma, gracefully returns every single one of them. Then he spots their group and a beam breaks out on his face, wider than his smile already was, and he jogs towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy shit, you guys all came! Thanks!" He disperses hugs all around, characteristically brimming with energy. "Someone's popular," Reita teases, and Souma shakes his head with a laugh. "Nah, they just like the music."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your jacket. That's from The Wonder Years right?" Kusuo asks rather quietly. Souma sends him a thumbs up. "Correct!"</p>
<p>"You never told us your band's name, by the way," Izuku points out with a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! We're the <em> Flight of Lost Souls</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is at that moment that the line begins to move as the venue begins to let people in, alluding to the nearing start of the concert. "That's my cue. We've got one opener before us, but I've gotta make sure everything's ready." He's already jogging away with a "I'll see y'all inside!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, their group makes it past the ID check and inside, which is thankfully big enough to contain the fairly sizable crowd occupying it. "I'm getting a drink!" Mikoto announces, and everyone else is in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they're clutching various mixed drinks and beers, they head further into the venue where the floor is. There are still spots at the stage that they easily take advantage of; they want to make sure they're front and center for their friends' performances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The openers begin not long after; a band by the name of <em> Bleeding Black and Blue</em>. They're pretty good, both standing out as an individual band, as well as being a great precursor to the headliner. They're given about an hour to play and they do an awesome job at hyping the crowd up and getting everything into the pop punk swing of things. Then, they step offstage and the whole crowd murmurs excitedly for the main performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The members of <em>Flight of Lost Souls </em>come to the stage briefly to put things down before leaving for anything else they might need. When they finally go and stay onstage, tuning their instruments and doing any last-minute adjustments to the sound, people already begin to cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takumi stands at the left microphone with an electric guitar in hand, a long gray cardigan over a plain black shirt, faded blue jeans, and Doc Martens. Akira wears a navy blue sweater ripped at the forearms, gray jeans, and Doc Martens as well. Though Ryou is sitting at the drums, his black tank top and black baggy pants are visible, as well as the unmistakable black Doc Marten boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The subtle coordination makes the band feel cohesive, while still highlighting each member individually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takumi smiles at the group when he sees them, and Akira waves. Ryou lifts his hand in the rock-and-roll symbol, and Souma sends a wink their way from where he is at the center microphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How the fuck you feeling?!" Souma gets a rousing cheer from the crowd in reply. "Dope. <em> Bleeding Black and Blue </em>got the energy started and I want that same fuckin' energy when we're playing, y'all got that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A jumbled chorus of "Hell yeah" and its variations fly up, making Souma grin widely. "Well then, without further ado, we're <em> Flight of Lost Souls </em>and let's get this party fucking started!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They instantly jump into a rendition of <em> The Downfall of Us All</em>, and it gets the crowd jumping and singing along instantaneously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They really are as great as the line to see them alluded to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou goes absolutely <em> wild </em>on the drums, easily setting the tempo as well as amping up the beat, adding drum fills to add his own flavor to the original drum part. Ryou almost always looks like he's infinitely exhausted, so seeing him with so much energy is new and intriguing for those outside of his oldest friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn," Katsuki whistles appreciatively, multiple meanings conveyed in one word. Mikoto laughs in agreement. “I feel that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira really puts to shame the joke that bassists are just failed guitarists. He improvises riffs to spice up the bass notes, and he can play <em> fast</em>. His nimble fingers fly across the fingerboard and pick the strings with a power that can be difficult to achieve with the bass guitar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Whoa</em>, I’ve always thought he was cool, but he’s <em> really </em>cool!” Eijirou says admiringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grace that Takumi always carries shows through in his guitar playing; he shreds with a ferocity most wouldn't expect from him. A perfect example of "Don't judge a book by its cover". His voice is as beautiful as he is, a pretty tenor that doesn't grate on the ears, and instead makes one feel like he's strumming their heartstrings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hot <em> damn</em>,” Reita cheers. </p>
<p>“Told you. He’s hot.” Denki reiterates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma has the perfect voice for a genre as emotional <em> and </em> intense as pop punk; husky, with a sweetness that allows him to beautifully sing the melodies. During a cover of <em> Restart</em>, they're given a glimpse of Souma's growling skills, and it is awe-inspiring. His skill and intensity when he growls and screams is nothing short of fantastic, not to mention how easily he switches to the more melodic singing and back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He lied when he said he could growl 'a little'," Izuku states incredulously, unable to keep himself from jumping excitedly. He's not the only one; everyone else is swept up into the energy of a punk concert, jumping, singing at the top of their lungs, and for those who want to, moshing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is fucking awesome!" Eijirou cheers, the others echoing his sentiment. "I mean I expected a lot, but they overturned even those expectations." Aren agrees with the redhead's excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For his first punk concert, Shoto thinks this was a good one. The crowd is just the right amount of energy, not too overwhelming, a fact he attributes to the way the band shapes the atmosphere in the room. Shun isn't the most aggressive person in the world, but he loves the emotion that comes along with the aggression in pop punk, and he thinks he'll definitely have to delve into this genre more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They play a lot of covers of classic punk and emo songs, allowing for people to join along. When they play <em> Passing Through A Screen Door</em>, the energy rises tenfold; the iconic style of the band known as The Wonder Years is easily recognizable in addition to the emotional intensity of one of their biggest songs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This will be the second to last song but we're going to go fuckin' crazy. I want y'all to open up a pit as big as you can get it!" The crowd moves easily at his behest, widening into a circle that takes up most of the crowd. "Ohhhhh <em> shit</em>!" Riki whoops, knowing how insane it's about to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is <em> Bulls in the Bronx</em>. I know you know this song, so I wanna hear every single one of you singing along!” Souma launches easily into the high-pitched melodic singing that starts the song out, before transitioning easily into the screaming that follows. The mosh pit that had opened up crashes together, with people thrashing, dancing, and singing along. The song is exciting and full of energy, consistently keeping the adrenaline up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it ends, Souma addresses the crowd, “You guys fuckin’ killed it! Our last song is an original titled <em> For You and I</em>, and it's about irreplaceable friendships and making the most of our lives here with the people we love the most." Souma looks at their friend group when he says that, smiling widely and mouthing, <em> this is for y'all.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song is an impeccable blend of sweet and euphoric with high tension and wrenchingly emotional lyrics. When the breakdown hits, complete with a drawn-out growl from Souma, the crowd explodes into cheers. A couple more mosh pits open up and a few people even attempt to crowd surf, much to the delight of the band and the audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As with all good things, the song eventually ends, and along with it, so does the concert. “Thank you all so much for coming! Hopefully we’ll see you again the next time we play somewhere!” Cheers and applause rise up from the crowd and persist until the house lights come on and the band starts putting their stuff away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma’s wrapping a wire neatly around his hand when he walks over to where the group is, crouching down to talk to them. “After-party at mine, Aki’s, and Ryou’s place. Y’all down?”</p>
<p>“You’re not exhausted yet?” Kusuo asks rather incredulously. Souma winks at him. “It ain’t over ‘til it’s over, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, everyone is, in fact, down. Once the band has finished putting everything together, they all head outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m so glad I finished my homework.” Izuku sighs in relief. “I had no idea this would be happening after.” Souma throws an arm around the other with a laugh. "I could've helped you with your homework."</p>
<p>"Like I would get <em> anything </em>done."</p>
<p>"Touché."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar is not far from where Souma, Akira, and Ryou reside; a nice, three-bedroom house in a quaint neighborhood. "So our neighbors are kinda sensitive to noise, but more specifically loud music. You don't have to watch your talking volume as much, but maybe no screaming?" Souma lets the group know as they walk in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira scoffs teasingly. "That's advice <em> you </em>should follow."</p>
<p>"Okay, you know what Aki? You can shut up." Souma shoots back, a twinkle in citrine eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I rolled a blunt earlier if y'all want to share." Ryou speaks up, waving the blunt in the air. The group settles around the drummer, Souma disappearing into his room with a "I'll grab shit for another one".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's grabbing a Mason jar of weed and Raw™ rolling papers when he hears, "Nice room." He turns around and sees Shoto standing there, leaning against the door frame. Souma straightens and sends him a grin. "Thanks." He crosses the distance between them in one easy stride, standing close to Shoto. "Did you come just to comment on my room?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto makes a humming noise of contemplation, before leaning down to lightly peck the other on the lips. "You were really good." And then he turns and walks back to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds finds Souma standing there dumbfounded before grinning to himself and heading to rejoin the others. "Souma, are you…. blushing?" Ryou brings the attention to him with the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it were anyone else, they'd have been flustered. As it stands, it's Souma, so he just shrugs. "Anyone would be after having just been kissed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He says it so easily ㅡ as though just making a comment about the weather ㅡ that it takes the group a second or two to process it before, "<em>Ehhhhh</em>?!"</p>
<p>"Who kissed you?!" Mina squeals, way more excited about this than she should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma grins and shrugs again, coming around to sit on Shoto's lap. "Who indeed." The taller male looks shocked for a second, before wrapping his arms around the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chorus of <em> oooh</em>s choruses, and Mina squeals again. "Todoroki-<em>kun</em>, you flirt!" The male in question doesn't dignify her with an answer, simply taking the blunt handed to him.</p>
<p>"He's a little shit, good luck with 'im."</p>
<p>"You're the last person who should be accusing people of being shit."</p>
<p>"Fuckin' <em> bite </em> me half'n'half."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku sighs exasperatedly, puffing aggressively on the blunt. "I swear if you guys don't start getting along, I'll tell everyone that you can't sleep without each other at night." At the collective gasp that follows, Izuku pauses, and then shrugs. "Oops, already did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>De-kuuuuuuu</em>, I'll FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!" Katsuki is beet red; Shoto's blushing a little, but he keeps his steely calm composure. "Correction: <em> he </em> can't sleep without <em> me</em>." </p>
<p>"You fuckin'<em> wish</em>-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, definitely mutual. You sleep so much better with Kacchan than with me." A loud "AWWWWW" can be heard from the group, everyone looking at them teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FUCK YOU SHITTY NERD!" Katsuki decides he's had enough embarrassment for one day, and he launches over in an attempt to attack. Izuku, who's had enough practice dealing with his childhood friend, dashes nimbly out of the way, a split-second faster than him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I already <em> told </em> you we can't fuck in public, Kacchan!" Izuku sticks his tongue out, eyes twinkling; he knows <em> exactly </em>what he's doing. Catcalls and whistles ring out as Katsuki stops short, not expecting that comeback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooooh, this tea is spilling!" Eijirou is leaning forward, on the edge of his seat. Denki covers his face, peering through a gap between his fingers. "My innocent ears and eyes!"</p>
<p>"I've never seen Bakugou blush!" Mikoto states wondrously at the pretty pink that spreads across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, I'm not blushing!" True to his character, Katsuki snaps at her, before turning a glare on Izuku. "Speak again and 'm throwin' you and your stupid boyfriend out." Unfortunately for Katsuki, Izuku knows him well enough by now that he isn't fazed by the threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't you and Todoroki date first though, Bakugou?" Surprisingly, it's Eijirou who delivers this fastball of information, both males in question choking at the mention of it. Souma's grinning from Shoto's lap as he watches the exchange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean by 'first'? They're <em> still </em>dating," Izuku says with a simper.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up Deku! And fuckin' shitty hair, don't bring up unnecessary shit!"</p>
<p>"Ouch, you're saying your relationship with Todoroki was unnecessary?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah! Fuck half'n'half and his stupid face!"</p>
<p>"You <em> did </em> always like to fuck my face."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the squeals that erupt, Katsuki groans. "Fuck you all. I'm not fucked up enough for this." He goes over to Kusuo, who's been surveying the situation quietly, a smirk hidden behind violet irises, and who wraps his arms around Katsuki when he sits down. "'m gonna stay with this guy because unlike the rest of you, he ain't fuckin' annoying."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oooh, since shit is full of tension right now, let's make it worse by playing… spin the bottle!" Mina's suggestion draws groans from a few, but most are in, immediately arranging themselves in a sort of circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma hands the excited girl an empty bottle that she sets down in the middle of the circle. "Who wants to go first? Or should I?" Everyone agrees with her going first — she did suggest it after all — so Mina spins the bottle and it does a few turns before landing on Denki, who groans. “I would normally not protest a beautiful girl coming to kiss me, but this is Mina, for fuck’s sake.” The girl in question doesn’t seem perturbed; she continues to move toward him with a glint in her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just get it over with.” But for Mina, torturing Denki is her lifelong mission. She takes her time, slowly plopping herself in her friend's lap, gazing at him with sultry eyes. Denki's face gets redder and redder as he waits for Mina to <em> just do it, dammit</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moves her face toward him slowly, but he's had enough; he leans forward to peck her lightly and then pushes her off. "There! We're done! My turn." Everyone laughs at how he hurried it, but Denki's already spinning the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It lands on Reita, and Denki's mood lightens. "Nice! I've been wanting to kiss you." He doesn't hesitate to bound over to where Reita is, take the other's face in his hands, and plant a very loud kiss on Reita's lips. When they pull away, they both have scarlet all the way to their necks, and everyone starts clapping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Denki sits down, Reita spins the bottle, landing on Megumi who blushes almost instantaneously. “Better watch yourself, Toritsuka. Megumi’s a pure sweetheart and I’ll beat you if you teach her otherwise,” Mikoto threatens, one Reita waves away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not that much of a piece of shit.”</p>
<p>“Debatable.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Saiki-<em>san</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita goes to the girl, cradling her face lightly. She’s looking up at him with wide, citrine eyes that close when Reita puts his lips on hers. Contrary to popular belief, he kisses her lightly and for a short time before pulling away and sitting back down. Megumi touches her lips before smiling. “That was nice, thank you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ahhh</em>, you’re so sweet!” Reita gushes, to which Megumi’s blush gets deeper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spins the bottle and it points at Isami. She walks over, blush intensifying, especially as everyone is cooing at the two of them. She sits in Isami's lap and places a sweet kiss on the brunette, who wraps his arms around her waist. The kiss lingers, but it doesn't get any less sweet, and when they pull away, they're both blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. My. God. That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Mina is squealing, and frankly, everyone pretty much agrees. "The perfect duo strikes again," Souma says with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Megumi takes a seat back down and then it's Isami's turn. His spin isn't very powerful and lands on… Takumi. Without skipping a beat, he grabs his brother and kisses his temple, ruffling his hair. Takumi, used to this, just says, "Don't mess up my hair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Awww, you guys are adorable!" Izuku comments, smiling. "He's the best," is the combined answer from both, drawing another "aww", this time from the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takumi spins the bottle and it lands on Katsuki. Takumi's face flushes as he makes his way to the other, stopping just in front of him. He hesitates; he isn't sure if he should sit on Katsuki's lap, but Katsuki makes his decision for him, grabbing Takumi and sitting him down on his crossed legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair ignore the wolf whistles as their lips meet, Katsuki tightening his arms and moving his lips against the other. They pull away, panting slightly, and Katsuki smirks up at Takumi. "You taste good." He compliments, and Takumi blushes even deeper. As he makes to get up and go back, Katsuki surges forward, kissing him again before releasing him, much to the delight of everyone around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You trying to steal my boy, Bakugou?" Souma asks jokingly, with a mock-glare. Katsuki sticks his tongue out at him and smirks. "If he likes me better, I can't help that."</p>
<p>"Ooh confidence, I like it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuki spins the bottle and the tip points towards Ryou. The smirk returns to his face and he saunters over, sitting on Ryou and grabbing his shirt to plant a firm kiss. Ryou kisses back just as firmly, and there's a battle for dominance that neither wins because Katsuki pulls away just as quickly as he had come, smirking as he sits back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Whoa </em>that was way too heated for my virgin eyes!" Reita's peering through a gap in his fingers that he's got over his eyes. "Oh my god you're gross." It's Shun who says this with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>"Shut up chihuahua-<em>kun</em>."</p>
<p>"I'm <em> not </em>a fucking chihuahua!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou spins it and to his dismay, it lands on Souma. "Fuck no. I'll kiss anyone <em> but </em>Souma." Souma fakes a pout. "That's not what you said when we fucked a few days ago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An audible gasp comes from their audience, and the unexpected admittance from Souma makes Ryou's face flush a bright red. "You piece of-"</p>
<p>"Fucking kiss me Kurokiba. Unless you're scared."</p>
<p>"Fuck you, I ain't fucking scared." To showcase his point, he storms over, grabbing Souma up and kissing him roughly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And because Souma likes to mess with Ryou, he grabs the other man's ass, instantly getting catcalls. Ryou breaks apart and pushes him away. "What the <em> fuck </em>dude?!"</p>
<p>"What? That seemed like the most natural course of action."</p>
<p>"I'll fucking kill you, I swear."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, just take it out on me later. If you catch my drift," Souma winks cheekily at his roommate then darts away before Ryou makes good on his promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They get along so well," Izuku giggles to Akira who rolls his eyes. "Wanna take them?"</p>
<p>"Only if you switch with me."</p>
<p>"On second thought," Akira throws a nervous look at Shoto and Katsuki. "maybe not."</p>
<p>"Izuku~ it's you!" Souma's voice cuts through their conversation, and he looks up to see that the bottle Souma spun is trained on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. Okay." Souma goes over and crouches down, gently grabbing Izuku's face in his hands and kissing him just as gently. Souma pulls away and ruffles his hair, smiling at him. "You're a cutie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku blushes and swats at him as he grabs the bottle with his other hand. "Oh, shut up." He spins it and it lands on Kusuo who has been silent this whole time. “Um… are you okay with this, Kusuo-<em>kun</em>?” Kusuo shrugs. “I’m including myself in the game, after all. Besides, I don’t see how anyone would not be okay with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku blushes at that, but he nods and walks over shyly. He kneels down in front of Kusuo before leaning forward to kiss him lightly for a few seconds. He pulls away and walks back to his spot, face blushing red. “I wanna kiss Izuku! He kisses so sweetly!” Mina squeals, making Izuku blush even further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuckin’ nerd, seducing everyone.”</p>
<p>“What? Are you jealous, Bakugou?” Eijirou is looking at him with a shit-eating grin. Katsuki turns a glare to Eijirou. “Who the fuck said anything about that, shitty hair? I’m just saying that’s what fuckin’ Deku does.”</p>
<p>“I do <em> not</em>!” Izuku matches Katsuki’s glare with his own, though his is significantly more flustered. “L-let’s just continue? It’s your turn, right Kusuo-<em>kun</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p><br/>
Izuku breathes an inward sigh of relief as Kusuo grabs the bottle. He spins it, and it falls on Riki. “Aww, c’mere pal!” Riki opens his arms wide and Kusuo sighs, but he doesn’t mind; it’s Riki, after all. He would never admit it, but Riki’s been getting him used to physical contact with him since they were in high school. He walks over to sit in Riki’s lap, back to his chest, and Riki grabs his chin and lightly turns Kusuo’s face to him before kissing him. They pull away and Riki hugs him around his waist to the cheers of the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Kusuo has settled back in his original spot, RIki spins the bottle, and the tip points to Eijirou. Both boys stand up and meet each other halfway and the kiss is slightly awkward, but still sweet; they both pull away with a soft flush on their cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How that was both sweet <em> and </em> manly, I don't know." Mina states with a giggle, clapping her hands together. When Eijirou spins it, it falls on Mikoto, who squeals happily. "Oooh, Kirishima-<em>kun </em> is totally my type~"</p>
<p>"Who isn't?" Reita mutters, earning him a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikoto jumps up and into Eijirou's arms, who catches her easily. She plants her lips boldly on his and he reciprocates, their kiss lasting for a few seconds before they pull away. "That was awesome!" She jumps off, raising her hand high, palm up. Eijirou looks surprised for all of two seconds, before he smiles widely and gives her a high-five. "Right back at'cha!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Mikoto's turn to spin, and it lands on Aren, who starts, and then shrugs, opening his arms. "Well, come here." Mikoto hops into his lap. "As usual, you're <em> too </em> cool!" Their lips meet in a rather firm kiss. "I've always wanted to do that." Mikoto says with a grin as she takes her seat back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should've." Aren replies nonchalantly, spinning the bottle. The tip falls pointing toward Akira, a flush spreading over his face. Aren notices the blush, and he hesitates. "Is this okay, Hayama?"</p>
<p>"A-ah. Um, yeah, it's fine. I am in the game after all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aren's reached him by this point and he kneels down, bringing his face close. "I'll be gentle," is his quiet admission, before he places his lips softly over Akira's. They linger there for a few seconds before both of them pull away, the blush on Akira's face intensified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aren sits back down, but not without sending Akira a wink that has him ducking his head shyly, turning his attention to the bottle. It lands pointing at Shun who stifles a yelp. Akira isn't an intimidating person, thankfully, so when he comes to deliver the kiss, Shun isn't as nervous as he might be with someone else, but his bright red face is clearly visible even during the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They play a few more rounds with Shun kissing Izuku ("They're so fucking cute, I want to eat them up!" Mikoto squeals, the sentiment echoed by Mina);</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku kissing Katsuki ("C'mere shitty nerd, I'll kill you with how great of a kisser I am!"</p>
<p>"That's not how it works, Kacchan."</p>
<p>"Shut up and be thankful!");</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuki kissing Souma ("<em>Whoa</em>, Bakugou, you've got very nice lips!" Katsuki's face instantly flares scarlet, but he doesn't lose his ability to scowl. "The hell are you saying, shut up!");</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and Souma kissing Shoto, the intended kiss turning into a mini make-out session ("Get a fuckin' room!"</p>
<p>"Don't be jealous, Ryou."</p>
<p>"Shut <em> up </em> Aki, I'm not jealous!").</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally call it quits when someone checks the time and finds that it's almost 2 a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they leave, Mikoto and Mina go up to Megumi and give her a kiss, instantaneously making her blush a pretty peach. "Since I couldn't kiss you, but have been wanting to!" Mikoto says, giving Megumi a hug and a wink as she leaves. Mina kisses Megumi again, this time on her forehead, and then they walk out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone has left, Akira heads straight to bed. "Night Yukihira, Kurokiba."</p>
<p>"G'night Aki!"</p>
<p>"Night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stand there in silence for a beat before Souma wraps his arms around Ryou's neck from behind. "Wanna fuck?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's no sugar-coating, no beating around the bush for these two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why the fuck not. Why not Aki, though?" Ryou turns around to wrap his arms around Souma's waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanted both of you, but he went to bed. Told me he was pretty tired, too." Souma pulls himself closer to Ryou, leaning to kiss at his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You <em> actually </em> want the emo boy who can't decide what color he wants his hair to be," Ryou deadpans, but he tilts his head slightly, hands slowly slipping underneath Souma's shirt, making him hiss at Ryou's cold hands on his overheating skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Him too," Souma says simply, his eyes fluttering closed once his skin's adjusted to Ryou's temperature, licking a long stripe up the other's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuckin' slut." Souma can hear the smirk in Ryou's tone, and he moves to face him, grinning. "You know it. Now, c'mon, Jesus, I didn't know you were such a <em> talker</em>."</p>
<p>"Fuck you. Let's fuckin' go, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou shoves Souma in his room, locking the door. He wastes no time, pushing Souma against the wall and forcefully slotting his lips against the other’s. Souma gasps into the kiss before melting, allowing Ryou full access. Souma liked it rough, and Ryou was good at doing just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou slips his hands back up Souma’s shirt, tweaking at his nipples, all while their tongues tangled. He pinches and twists and it has Souma’s hips jerking forward, a strangled cry leaving his throat that is instantly swallowed up by Ryou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou pulls away from Souma’s lips, cock twitching at the string of saliva connecting their mouths, and the slightly dazed look on Souma’s face. He latches onto Souma’s neck, sucking and biting roughly. He didn’t <em> intend </em>to bruise, but if it happened, he wouldn’t be mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma doesn’t seem like he’d be mad either; he’s tilting his head with a moan, hands clutching at Ryou’s shoulders. “You’re so much better when you’re silent.” Ryou can’t resist the urge to snark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma punches him in the shoulder. “Oh fuck <em> you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m gettin’ there. Relax.” At the unamused glare he gets, Ryou chuckles. “You’re hot when you’re all riled up.”</p>
<p>“Is that a <em> compliment</em>, Kurokiba Ryou?” Souma keeps his tone light, but he hopes Ryou can’t see the flush he feels on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t sayin’ it again.” He pushes Souma’s legs apart to force his in between, grasping Souma’s hips and grinding him on his thigh. A moan rips from Souma’s mouth and his hands tighten on Ryou’s shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck...</em>” It’s a gasp, can hardly be called a word, because Ryou won’t let up and Souma is sensitive, too sensitive. “F-fuck, Kuro- Kurokiba-” The end of his roommate’s name slides into a high keen at the incessant stimulation he’s being subjected to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou stops, allowing Souma a reprieve to catch his breath. Souma’s whole body feels weak, he can only slump against Ryou as he pants, pleasure twisting up his spine. <em> Fuck Kurokiba Ryou</em>. The motherfucker was rougher than usual, usually they’d be play-fighting for much longer than this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re fucking eager today, <em> goddamn</em>.” Ryou smirks at Souma’s attempted glare. “You’re the one who came onto <em> me</em>, dumbass.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d be fuckin’... crazy.”</p>
<p>“You like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is true. But Souma is still Souma, and he’s still talking to Ryou. “Fuck you. Don’t tell me how to feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou scoffs. “I don’t have to <em> tell </em>you anything. This,” he pushes Souma against his thigh again, feeling the tent in his pants. “tells me all I need to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma’s retort is lost in favor of the embarrassing mewl that escapes him at the sudden action. Another smirk comes to Ryou’s face, his own already-tight pants tightening further at the sound. <em> Fuck Yukihira Souma</em>. Souma was loud during sex, but he didn’t let himself sound <em> that </em>submissive very often. Especially not to Ryou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, <em> fuck </em>was it hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushes Souma onto the bed, the other making a noise of protest at being manhandled. “What the fuck-”</p>
<p>“Shut up and strip.” Ryou surprises even himself, but that mewl really destroyed whatever restraint he was trying to have. Souma isn’t used to such a display of dominance, and while he’d <em> never </em>— and repeat, fucking ever — admit this to Ryou, he thinks it’s a fucking turn on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t bite back though, simply removing his shirt, pants and underwear, kicking them off to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both feel the arousal thick in the air and desperation has Ryou on top of Souma in an instant, their lips latching together. They battle this time, more tongue and teeth than lips, the heat running in currents up and down their bodies makes everything more sensitive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ryou sits up for whatever reason, Souma takes his chance to push him onto his ass so Souma can crawl between his legs. He takes Ryou’s cock in his mouth without so much as a warning, earning himself a hiss of pleasure and a tight grip on the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma plays with it, both because he genuinely has fun giving blowjobs and because he likes teasing Ryou. He only bobs his head a few times before pulling back to suck on the head, prodding the vein at the bottom with the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Ryou’s other hand goes to Souma’s hair and tangles in it, using both to shove him further down on his cock. A rush of arousal shoots straight down to Souma’s own dick at the force used on him and he relaxes his throat just in time for Ryou to push him up and down repeatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something hard drags against his dick, making an audible groan come from him. Right. Souma’s fucking tongue piercing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma recognizes what did it, too, and he begins to press that part of his tongue against Ryou more. His is a little further back, so he and his friends sometimes forgot about it, though that’s corrected easily enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The extra drag from the piercing is like heaven and hell against the sensitive organ, and soon he’s pulling Souma’s mouth off of him and pushing him back to where he initially was. Ryou grabs the lube from the top drawer of the small dresser next to his bed, squeezing a good amount on his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushes a finger in with little resistance, only getting a squirm of slight discomfort from his partner, and that changes fairly soon. Ryou pushes in a second, liking the way Souma’s hole clenched around his fingers and how his mouth dropped open in pleasure. Ryou shoves his fingers in and out, curling them whenever they’re inside in an attempt to reach…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh, FUCK</em>!” Souma’s back arches off of the bed when Ryou hits his prostate, pushing his finger against it. “Shitshitshit, fuck- don’t- don’t press there- Ryou!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Shit</em>. Souma didn’t call him by his first name much at all, and he really should. He puts a third finger in, not giving Souma time to adjust before thrusting them in an effort to stretch him out. Souma fucks himself on Ryou’s fingers, looking the other in the eyes. A thin ring of dark ruby is visible, the rest swallowed by black. There’s a ferocity in those eyes that gets Souma going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuckfuck, Ryou, just- just fuck me dammit!”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” He grabs the lube and pours a little more on his dick anyway, using what’s left on his fingers as well. He aligns his cock with Souma’s entrance and pushes in, a sadistic part of him delighting in the cry it draws from Souma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does stop before moving; he doesn’t want to actually seriously hurt him. Or, he tries to, anyway, but apparently, “You can fucking move Kurokiba. And fucking pound me. That’s a motherfucking challenge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou matches Souma’s smirk with his own. “You’re going down, dumbass.” He sets a brutal pace easily, the harsh slapping of skin on skin echoing in the room, entangling with his and Souma’s sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh <em> shit</em>, shit shit fucking shit, fuck, Ryou!” He <em> whines</em>. Yukihira Souma actually fucking whined. He’s never gonna let Souma live it down, but it does turn him on more than he wants to admit, so he grips his roommate’s thighs harder and continues his punishing pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, shit’s, tight, damn,” Ryou growls in between pants, the cries he’s getting spurring him on. One particular deep thrust has Souma’s mouth dropping open in a soundless scream, eyes rolling to the back of his head, alerting Ryou to the spot that would easily make Yukihira Souma lose this challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He targets it, drilling into that one area and Souma’s moans become incomprehensible, primitive sounds leaving his throat instead of civilized words. Souma’s asshole keeps clenching deliciously down on Ryou’s cock and he isn’t gonna last much longer, already feeling the telltale heat coiling in his abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs Souma’s dick and strokes it as best as he can in tandem with his thrusts, but it doesn’t take much before Souma is coming, Ryou’s name falling from his lips in a drawn out moan. Ryou fucks him through his orgasm, finally finding release inside Souma’s twitching hole with a growled, “Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the euphoria has mostly settled, Ryou pulls out and grabs wipes, cleaning the both of them up. “Aww, it’s like we’re boyfriends.” Souma coos jokingly. “Come cuddle me~”</p>
<p>“Shut up dimwit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souma just laughs. “Got a cigarette?” In answer, Ryou pulls out his pack, taking two and handing one to Souma along with the lighter. He sits back down next to his roommate who hands him the lighter after he’s done with it, and the pair sit in relative silence, the sound of puffing the only thing filling the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aki’s gonna get mad at us.” Souma states after a little bit, taking a long drag, letting the nicotine counter beautifully with the post-coital high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll just fuck him until he stops being mad.” Ryou replies nonchalantly, taking the ashtray that Souma had grabbed from the dresser and handed to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah.” Souma huffs a laugh, along with a cloud of nicotine smoke. “Like that’d work. He’d still be mad after.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He's right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have never written a more self-indulgent fic than this one</p>
<p><em>artists of the songs mentioned</em> (in order):<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6G7URf5rGe6MvNoiTtNEP7?si=_wvii_kOTp6mBfslEF6qOg">A Day to Remember</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7gnQwN91SikvzFYhvMW3Ru?si=vtJVZqGxQR2zfqc9O9xRfw">Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0i4nHa7wLCX11M7yIp7iTJ?si=T3SJ4lDAR5WEvbteqqO8Vw">The Wonder Years</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/23UoI3jlFiWdo5jadUYo69?si=2Lz0XhJ4SWuMhNIYnBiYMA">Pierce the Veil</a>
</p>
<p>if yall don't already know from my countless song titles and inspiration from them, I love pop punk. If you like it as well, or are interested, this is a playlist my boyfriend made of pop punk songs.<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3xlpDKsCa28SaGr4aMvo0h?si=PizYD_qaSMKHl2wP5PZWUQ">Friends, Pizza, and Skateboarding</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>shimakiri: </b>we need to go out yall</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>or do somethin</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>midterms destroyed me |(*′口`)</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>what's your major?</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>education specifically adolescent</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>oh! Like megumi </p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>yup! Except my focus is elementary 😊</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>dunno how yall do it working w kids</p><p><b>lem420: </b>i'd kill myself</p><p><b>lem420: </b>or the kids</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>what's your major bakugou san?</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>no honorific, bakugou or katsuki is fine</p><p><b>lem420: </b>&amp; particle physics</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>oh okay you can call me megumi 😊</p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>wow, physics is completely beyond me</p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>you must be smart!! :)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>yeah I am</p><p><b>lem420: </b>thanks for noticing tho</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>of course! ( ^ω^)</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>oh you're too sweet!! (*´∀`)~♥</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>you could've told him he's an arrogant piece of shit</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck you psycho bitch 🖕</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b> oh no, confidence is a very good trait I think <b>😊</b></p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>exactly</p><p><b>lem420: </b>she knows what she's talkin about</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>dammit his head's big enough (・-・)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>i'll kill you pikachu </p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>you're a physics major katsuki?</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>my focus is on theoretical and mathematical</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>oh shit</p><p><b>lem420: </b>quantum mechanics has always fascinated me, just not more than particles</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>it is really fun.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>even if I have no fucking clue what I want to do with it.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>lmao same</p><p><b>lem420: </b>I just wanna find something interesting to do</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>you guys are cocky as hell, but I guess I get it</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I couldn't fathom how to do physics in the first place</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>guess thats why I'm in business lol ╮(︶▽︶)╭</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>so am I! have you had Aizawa for business management?</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>haven't taken it yet</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>is he good?</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>yeah, actually. He's pretty strict, but he's a good teacher.</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>grades fairly too</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>he always looks like he wants to fall asleep though</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>lol I'll take him then</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>thanks for the rec!! d(`･∀･)b</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>he also teaches business law, which is super cool</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>I took it when I was trying to decide what I wanted to focus on</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>what's your major yukihira?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>pre-law 😁</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>kinda teetering between criminal (obvi) &amp; civil rights law</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ooooh I can see you as a lawyer for sure</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>hot (⺣◡⺣)♡*</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>thanks izu （○゜ε＾○）</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>you're a psych major right?</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>yup!! d(d＇∀＇)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>it's how you know he's crazy</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I mean true</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>but it's not like you're one to talk</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>凸(艹皿艹 )</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b> what's your focus @<b>midoriya.deku</b></p><p><b>spicekami: </b>I've always liked psychology but I like the culinary arts better</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I'm considering A LOT but so far personality is really catching my attention</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ooooh a chef??! You should teach me how to cook hehe ˉ̶̡̭̭ ( ´͈ ᗨ `͈ ) ˉ̶̡</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>if you'd like, sure :)</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>oh no</p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>do you like your kitchen hayama san?</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>hayama or akira is fine, and um, yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>deku's an absolute NIGHTMARE in the kitchen</p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuckin clumsy ass nerd</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>hey fuck both of you Ծ‸Ծ</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>idk many dumbasses who can burn WATER deku</p><p><b>lem420: </b>not to mention make a mess the equivalent of the aftermath of a fucking hurricane just by cooking some fried rice</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>just cause you're good at cooking kacchan 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>LMAO</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>ur not much better idiot</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>u always burn SOMETHING</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>why you gotta out me like this (￢_￢;)</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I have found a friend! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I can be more than a friend if you want cutie (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>don't go near him perv</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I RESENT THAT ( #` ￢´#)</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>what? The truth?</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>fuck you saiki 🖕</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>please don't.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>shoto0111 </em> </b> <em> has changed </em> <b> <em>midoriya.deku</em></b><em>'</em><em>s name to </em> <b> <em>midoriyatheminx</em></b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>midoroyatheminx: </b>SHOTO WTF (つд⊂)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuckin accurate</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>midoriyatheminx </em> </b> <em> has changed their name to </em> <b> <em>midoriya.deku</em></b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>fuck the both of you ㆆ﹏ㆆ</p><p> </p><p><b><em>yukihira_diner</em></b> <em>has changed the chat name to </em><span class="u"><em>Midoriya's Harem</em></span>.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>LMFAO σ`∀´)σ</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>SOUMAAAAAA</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>not you too (。﹏。)</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>sorry izu</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>you're too cute not to tease (っ˘ω˘ς )</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>I'd gladly be a part of Izuku's harem</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>even if him and I dont swing that way (✿ ♥‿♥)</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>つ﹏⊂ someone change the chat nameeeee </p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>i dont mind being a part of midoriya's harem 😁</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>same</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>he is cute</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>he's adorable for sure</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>izuku's got a harem? COUNT ME IN (・∧‐)ゞ</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>you're outnumbered zuku</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>guysssssss (〃•ㅂ•〃)</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b> @<b>shimakiri</b> weren't you talking about wanting to do something??</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>don't try to change the subject shitty deku</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>IM NOT! I'm just being a good friend -.-</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>yeah I did! 😊</p><p><b>shimakiri:</b> I've been wanting to roll lowkey</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>HIGHKEY bro</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>rolling would be doooope!! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>tripping would be cool too</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>beach roll?</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>beach trip?</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>how about both?</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>beach candyflip?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>bakugou's onto somethin</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>I'd jedi or nexus flip</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>yo that sounds cool as fuck actually</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>does anyone have any summer courses for this coming semester?</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I do, but it's just one n it's just history of psychology</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>I do as well, but it's just forensic methods and techniques, easy enough</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>what're you doing with that?</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>I'm a forensic science and tech major</p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>obviously in criminal justice</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>we'll be working in similar fields</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>you're also going into criminal justice?</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>yup but police science</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>damn</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>that's bakugou speak for "that's hot please put your dick in me"</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>HOLY SHIT</p><p><b>lem420: </b>STFU BITCH</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>😛 I'm not wrong though am I</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuckin kys</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>lol thanks</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>LMAO I'm w bakubro rn and he's blushingggggg （。＞ω＜）</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>FUCKING SHITTY HAIR</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>don't be maskdkdldpdold</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>kirishima kun?</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>oh no</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>As of this moment Kirishima Eijirou is effectively fucking dead.</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>dammit baku</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>you're gonna hafta fuck me on his behalf then</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck no</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>denki baby I'm alive I got you</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>🤢</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>fuck u bakugou</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>at least I don't have a daddy kink</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>lmao same</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>oh my (⚆ᵌ⚆)</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>what can I say</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>it's fuckin hot</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>giving or receiving tho?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>both 😜</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>and we've started talking about kinks</p><p><b>isaldini: </b>nice</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>tbh I agree w souma kun</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>see? it's fine bakugou!</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>also damn really midoriya? That's hot</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>I know where you FUCKING live dunce face</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>👀</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>we've gotten way off track lol</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>weren't we talking about the beach?</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>yeah lol</p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>we left off on summer classes</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>is everyone down to go to the beach? We can do shit, or we can go sober, but if everyone's down, we can decide on a date that'll work</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>lmao why would we be sober?</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>this is a valid question</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I would also like to ask, are we sure we want to be tripping/rolling at the beach? We would have to make sure the weather is good, or be prepared for if it gets cold, the amount we're taking has to be pretty much exact, and last but not least, it'll be the summer. We're going to the beach. Do you really want to be tripping, at least, with THAT many people?</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>oh. Fuck. Nope I'd hate that</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>a very valid point</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>dammit why do you have to be so reasonable kusuo </p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>someone's gotta be</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>how bout just a house roll then?</p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>our place might be okay if nobody else can</p><p><b>rikinramen: </b> @<b>kuboyasu.a </b> @<b>purebo.reita </b>are you guys okay with that?</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>why not</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>if there's nobody else who wants to host it, sure</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>shiiiiit that's awesome guys!</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>well if we're gonna do a house roll/trip/both, it'll be a lil easier to pick a day! o(^◇^)o</p><p><br/><b>aldumi: </b>one would hope</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>• candy flip - LSD &amp; MDMA<br/>• jedi flip - Magic Mushrooms, MDMA, &amp; LSD<br/>• nexus flip - 2CB &amp; MDMA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. bakugou birthday special: 四百二十燃やせ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY 4/20/2020 ♡</p><p>(title: 420 blaze it) ;)</p><p><strong>EDIT</strong> I'M ALSO LITERALLY THE WORST. Happy Birthday Bakugou Katsuki, love you always!! I'm editing this to add his birthday in obviously.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>purebo.reita: </b>Happy 420 you STONER SKANKS💅🏽!!! Make sure a BLUNT🌳🌳🌳 isn’t the only thing you wrap your TENDER LIPS👄👅 🍒around today😏. Get HIGH 💨💨💨today and get your mans DICK🍆🍆😋😝 even HIGHER😍💦💦. Make sure you SWALLOW 😮😮that edible to practice ❤️❤️❤️SWALLOWING😻🙌🏽👅 a monster cock! Remember: the only way to make 4️⃣2️⃣0️⃣ even BETTER 😫😫😫is by adding 6️⃣9️⃣! Send this to all of your stoner sluts👀👀👀. If you get NONE back you get stoned to death😵😲! If you get 5 back your a HOT lil nug🌳🍁. If you get 20 back you’re the ULTIMATE STONER SLUT 🔥</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>that was an assault on my eyes.</p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>happy 4/20 to everybody but toritsuka.</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>SAIKIIIIII </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>IT'S 4/20</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>(ಥ_ಥ)｡</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>THE LEGENDARY DAY</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>HAPPYYYYY 4/20/2020 BITCHESSSS</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>HAPPY 4/20 🍁🚬</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>WOOOO!!!! 4/20/2020</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>we never thought this day would come</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>AND YET IT'S HERE</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>happy motherfucking 4/20 fuckers</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b> <em> image attached. </em>sho kacchan n I sparking up in honor ⁽⁽◝( ˙ ꒳ ˙ )◜⁾⁾</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>SAME W ME AND MEGUMI</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b> <em> image attached. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>saiki's rolling one rn</p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b> <em> image attached. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>cute</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>I bet the only reason you could get this pic is bc he's rolling lol</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>of course</p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>otherwise shun's a dead man, nobody photographs the elusive saiki kusuo</p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>HAPPY 4/20</p><p> </p><p><strong>saiki.ku: </strong>thanks yukihira.</p><p><strong>saiki.ku: </strong>don't make me sound like a mythical creature kuboyasu.</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>get outta your room yukihira</p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>aki and I have a joint</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>happy 4/20 everyone</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>LIIIIIIIT</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>happy 4/20! nii-chan learned how to roll a joint recently</p><p><b>isaldini:</b> <em>image attached.</em></p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>that looks good takumi!!!</p><p>(・∀・)つ⑩</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>thanks haha it was difficult</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>but it hits just fine, so thats a plus. Happy 4/20 (•  ̫•</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>takumi using kaomojis??</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>it's a 420 miracle</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>I use them!</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>its just difficult to find the perfect one</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b> <em> image attached. </em></p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>I'd like to thank the 420 gods for blessing me w gorgeous roommates and friends</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>I love being bi</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>i'd like to thank the gods for ur roommates n u too</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>☆｡ﾟ+.(人-ω◕ฺ)ﾟ+. thanks beautiful</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>bro being bi fucking rocks</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>men? yes. women? also yes</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>but now I raise to you: being pansexual</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>everyone? Yes</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>I agree</p><p>⋰⋰ ☂ (ृ ˘ ꒳ ˘  ृ 　)ु ⋱⋱</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>this is true</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>how about: everyone? No.</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>mood</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>lmaoooo felt that in my fuckin soul</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>I have the misfortune of only being attracted to dudes but I guess it could be worse</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>or it could be better &amp; u could just like girls</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>bc they're pretty &amp; cute &amp; soft</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>and they have beautiful hair</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>wow we're starting 420 out w prime Gay™️ hours ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿🌈🌈🌈</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>girls are cute</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>but I'm strictly dickly</p><p>☆（ゝω●）</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>LMAO cant relate but I LOVE THAT</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>someday I'll be brave enough to say that when a girl asks me out</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>just go for it</p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>remember yolo?</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>how could I forget</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>it'd be dope as hell if we could all sesh together</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>if only 420 didn't happen on a fucking monday</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>my last class today ends at 3 how about the rest of you? maybe we could get together after classes??</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I'm down! One of my classes was cancelled today so I'm done at 2</p><p><strong>midoriya.deku: </strong>ALSO it's kacchan's birthday so.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>Fucking dammit deku dont tell them that</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>HOLY SHIT BRO HAPPY MF BIRTHDAY ON 420</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>i have an evening class but attendance isn't mandatory so I'm free after 1230</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY BAKUBROOOOO thanks for never actually hurting me even if you always threaten to♡♡ ly lots!!!</p><p><strong>kami.den: </strong>also priorities</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>abso fucking lutely</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>econ can wait</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>oh god that class</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>I have work till 4 but I'm free after</p><p><strong>aldumi: </strong>happy birthday bakugou!</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>yep 🤦♂️</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>I'm also down! :D</p><p><strong>rikinramen: </strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>hell yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY</p><p> </p><p><strong>yukihira_diner: </strong>SHIT HAPPY MF BIRTHDAY BAKUGOU we definitely have to have this sesh now</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>wouldn't miss it!! (ゝ∀･) happy birthday ka-tsu-ki~</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>BAKUBRO. my bro. My soulmate. My best friend for fucking life. HAPPY MF BIRTHDAY MY DUDE thank you for everything I will love you forever</p><p><strong>shimakiri:</strong> I've got class until 5 but I can hurry over!</p><p> </p><p><strong>lem420: </strong>goddammit eiji. But thanks</p><p><strong>lem420: </strong>thanks to you guys too.</p><p> </p><p><strong>m.tadokoro: </strong>happy birthday bakugou! ☺ I hope you have a great one!</p><p><strong>m.tadokoro: </strong>and kirishima would you like to go together? I get off at 450</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>that would be awesome, yes!</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>cool :) I can drive us unless you want to?</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>no thats perfect</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>he rode w me today so I can just take the car</p><p><strong>queenmina: </strong>BAKUGOU OUR ANGRY POMERANIAN the bakusquad will stand by your side no matter what. Happy birthday qt, we love you always ❣❣</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>denki do you want to come w me?</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>I get out of class at like 3 though</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>aren't you out at 1?</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>150, yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>I can take you kaminari</p><p><b>isaldini: </b>my class ends at 310</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>oh shit that'd be awesome yes pls</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>you a real one isami, thanks!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>oh perfect then, thanks isami!</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>of course :)👍 and a very Happy Birthday, Bakugou. </p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111:</b> all my classes got canceled today so I'm free</p><p><strong>shoto0111: </strong>I already greeted you but happy birthday bakugou </p><p> </p><p><strong>lem420: </strong>you're literally right next to me</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>LMAO ur professors are celebrating too</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>THATS PERFECT</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>ryou n aki are also free so we'll start at 5! come to our pad!!</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>we're gonna celebrate 420 the RIGHT way</p><p> </p><p><strong>kuro.kiba: </strong>Happy Birthday Bakugou</p><p> </p><p><strong>spicekami: </strong>I hope you didn't have anything else to do haha happy birthday!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>lem420: </strong>either this or playing video games. and thanks. Thanks to all of you.</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>yon hyaku nijuu moyaseeeeee</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>we're japanese use the kanji</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>says the linguistics major???</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>what's ur point</p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>I'm still a proud japanese citizen</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>NATIONALISM</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>you know if it wasn't 420 I'd beat you up</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>please do</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I long for death</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>death by weed is the only acceptable death</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>except you cant?? Do that??</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>exactly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I could draw, I'd provide images, buuut even though I really want to, I can't, so I'm sorry but we'll just have to use our imaginations lol</p><p><strong>EDIT</strong> I never add in shit like that but I forgot bakugou's birthday and that's just not acceptable. I can't forget any others lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. character introductions!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*For Aren's and Mikoto's birthdays, I couldn't find them <em>anywhere</em>, so I used my boyfriend's and mine. If you find out their real birthdays, do let me know!*<br/>- For Saiki's character design, just remove the limiters. For Mina, she doesn't have pink skin or horns, and her eyes aren't black, but her irises do stay the same.<br/>I did find some of their MBTI types online, but ultimately, I decided what I felt fit them best for this AU. If you want to talk more in depth about their types, or MBTI as a whole, feel free to hit me up! I love talking about it haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yukihira Souma</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Pre-Law ㅡ Criminal or Civil Rights</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 22; November 6</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: bisexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Ryou and Akira</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: everyone, because he's Souma.</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ENTP</b> - <b>E</b>xtraverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I'm the vocalist in <em> Flight of Lost Souls</em>, which is punk and emo influenced, but I fuck with all genres of music. Especially experimental shit. The weirder and crazier, the better! I'm competitive as all hell, but I'm also told I don't put enough importance on other things, so… maybe I'm just selective about what I pay attention to? If I had to pick a favorite TV show, I'd probably go with the Eric Andre show. Have you fuckin' seen it? It's like a weird, fuckin' fever dream and I love it. Also, Ryou's wrong."</p><p> </p><p><em>Original from <strong>anime</strong>, glasses edited by Stratosfortress on <strong>Reddit </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>Pixiv</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Midoriya Izuku</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Psychology ㅡ Personality</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; July 15</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: gay</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Katsuki and Shoto</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Takumi, Souma, Akira, Kusuo, Riki, Shun, Reita</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>INFJ</b> - <b>I</b>ntroverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>J</b>udging.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I, uh, well, I <em> love </em>comics, anime, video games, basically anything "nerdy". I also really like chess and I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm pretty good at it. As for movies-slash-TV shows-slash-dramas, rom-coms and comedies always do it for me. Yes, I cry a lot. It's a fantastic release of energy, I do recommend it. I also talk to myself a lot, but hey, I'm a psych major!"</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em>artbykahl on <strong>Society6 </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>PicsArt</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Saiki Kusuo</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Physics ㅡ Theoretical and Mathematical</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; August 16</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: pansexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Shun</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Megumi, Akira, Izuku, Shoto</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>INTJ</b> - <b>I</b>ntroverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>J</b>udging.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I'm not really sure what to say. I like math and science, but physics especially. Quantum physics would be fun to do long-term, make a career out of confusing the hell out of people. If I can make it to space, I guarantee you I won't come back down. Astronomy is a science, astrology is not. Thanks for listening."</p><p>
  <em> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>Pinterest </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>PicsArt</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Takumi Aldini</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Business ㅡ most likely Management</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; July 19</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: gay</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Isami</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Shoto, Eijirou, Denki, Riki, Aren, Mikoto, Shun, Izuku, Mina</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ISFJ</b> - <b>I</b>ntroverted, <b>S</b>ensing, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>J</b>udging.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I work at a coffee shop currently, but I'd really like to own and manage my own shop someday. Italian food and Italian coffee are what I live for. Oh, and Isami. I'm the guitarist and background singer in <em> Flight of Lost Souls</em>, and I've got some experience in opera singing, which helps really well with punk and emo. Yukihira Souma is, and forever will be, the bane of my existence, but I love that man."</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Manga</strong></em>&amp; <em>CrazyCray on <strong>Zerochan</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaminari Denki</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Electromechanical Engineering</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; July 29</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: bisexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Eijirou and Mina</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Isami, Reita, Shun, Mikoto</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <strong>ESTP</strong> - <strong>E</strong>xtraverted, <strong>S</strong>ensing, <strong>T</strong>hinking, <strong>P</strong>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I like electrocuting myself. And I'm only partly joking. I don't feel all that smart most times, but engineering comes easily to me, plus it's fun. Maybe it's also 'cause the math isn't that difficult, but regardless. I couldn't pick a favorite TV show, but Mr. Pickles is some gnarly shit. Hulu. Check it out!"</p><p>
  <strong> <em></em></strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Zerochan </em></strong>&amp; <strong><em>Pixiv</em></strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kaidou Shun</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Game and Interactive Media Design</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; October 3</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: gay</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Kusuo</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Isami, Izuku, Denki, Shoto, Eijirou</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>INFP</b> - <b> I</b>ntroverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I love video games. If that isn't obvious from my major, I don't know what else would do it. I would much rather spend time working on or playing a video game than anything else, but I can be persuaded. My go-to genre for when I'm caught up in a game, is definitely some good bass music. It's intense. I also really like Two Steps from Hell, but my friends have always said I have a bit of a dramatic flair."</p><p>
  <strong> <em></em></strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Pinterest </em></strong>&amp; <strong><em>Wallpaper Cave</em></strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tadokoro Megumi</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Education ㅡ Elementary</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; December 19</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: pansexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Mikoto</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Shoto, Reita, Kusuo, Eijirou, Mikoto</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>INFP </b> - <b>I</b>ntroverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>:"Hokkaido's my hometown and I couldn't love anything more about it if I tried. I love music, my friends, and the idea that I can help bring children up. I think I'd be a pretty great mom, but I'm not testing that theory out anytime soon. Dramas always get me. As long as they interest me, the language doesn't matter~"</p><p>
  <em> <strong></strong></em>
</p><p><em>Hyori-sama [render] on </em><em><strong>Deviantart </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>9Gag</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Todoroki Shoto</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Forensic Science and Technology</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 22; January 11</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: gay</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Katsuki and Izuku</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Megumi, Akira, Riki, Mikoto, Shun, Kusuo</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>INTP</b> - <b>I</b>ntroverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction </span>: "'I like long walks on the beach, drinking too many martinis, and… telling Bakugou that I love him?' Okay, so my roommate's kind of an idiot. But I do like martinis. And Jäger. Sometimes, it just calls for it."</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>Best HQ Wallpapers </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>WeHeartIt</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Nendou Riki</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Cinematography and Film</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; May 9</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: pansexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Reita and Aren</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Isami, Izuku, Shoto, Katsuki, Mina, Eijirou</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ESFJ </b> - <b>E</b>xtraverted, <b>S</b>ensing, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>J</b>udging.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I have no fucking clue what I think my major is gonna do for me, but hey, take life by the balls right? EDM and metal are definitely my shit, and I would <em> die </em>for ramen. Like… even more than Naruto-level love of ramen. I'd say my best friend would be Saiki. He was always there when nobody else was; the only person in our high school who wanted to hang out with the weird kid."</p><p>
  <em> <strong></strong></em>
</p><p><em><strong>WeHeartIt </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>Instagram</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kurokiba Ryou</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Criminal Justice ㅡ Police Science</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; August 20</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: bisexual </p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Akira and Souma</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Aren, and he's met Katsuki briefly before. He knows others, but only vaguely.</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <strong>ISTP </strong>- <b>I</b>ntroverted, <b>S</b>ensing, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I drum for <em> Flight of Lost Souls</em>. If Souma makes a claim, just know that I disagree. Relationships are a shitstorm, but sex is cool, even if most people are insufferable. Music, though. Can't ever go wrong with music. And horror movies."</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Zerochan </em></strong>&amp;<strong><em>Tumblr</em></strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bakugou Katsuki</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Particle Physics</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 22; April 20</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: gay</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Shoto and Izuku</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Isami, Riki, Aren, Mikoto. He only kinda knew Ryou, and he knew or encountered everyone else, but very vaguely.</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ENTJ</b> - <b>E</b>xtraverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>J</b>udging.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction </span> : "What can I say about myself? I'm fucking amazing, basically. I have a very low tolerance for humans. And, I'm an asshole. Hah. I'm working on not being so aggressively… insulting, but <em> jesus</em>, do people make it difficult as shit sometimes. I fuck most with hardcore and hardstyle, heavy rock-slash-metal, and reggae. 'I'm also madly in love with…' Really, Shitty Hair and fuckin' Deku? You think 'm enough of a dumbass to actually read that?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>  </strong></em>
</p><p><em>Aileos on <strong>Reddit </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>Pinterest</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Toritsuka Reita</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Business</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; September 10</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: bisexual</p><p><span class="u">Roommate(s)</span>: Aren and Riki</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Megumi, Izuku, Denki, Mina</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ESTP</b> - <b>E</b>xtraverted, <b>S</b>ensing, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I love women, that's for damn sure. But also… men? Big yes. I'm kinda perpetually horny but can you blame me? Sex is awesome, dude. People are hot. I'm a business major but fuck if I know what I'm gonna do with that. Mafia movies are the shit, and I'll fucking <em> get down </em>to EDM and hip-hop."</p><p>
  <em> <strong></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Pinterest</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hayama Akira</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Culinary Arts</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; July 7</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: gay</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Ryou and Souma</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Izuku, Mikoto, Mina, Eijirou, Kusuo, Shoto</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ISTJ </b> - <b>I</b>ntroverted, <b>S</b>ensing, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>J</b>udging.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I like to cook and I think I'm good at it. I'm also the bassist for <em> Flight of Lost Souls</em>. That's pretty much all my redeeming qualities, but Souma would yell at me if I just left it at that. 'I've got beautiful emerald eyes-' Dammit, I should've known better than to trust Souma to write something for me."</p><p>
  <strong> <em></em></strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Pinterest </em></strong>&amp; <strong><em>Zerochan</em></strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ashido Mina</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Mathematics</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; July 30</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: gay</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Eijirou and Denki</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Akira, Isami, Mikoto, Reita, Riki</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ENFP </b> - <b>E</b>xtraverted I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I may not look it, but I'm a math whiz! I'm also <em> painfully </em>gay, but women are beautiful so, guilty as charged~ I've known Denki and Eiji for five-fucking-ever and 18 years later, we're still best friends. Also, I'm friendly as hell, but if you so much as look at my friends wrong for no good reason, I'm not gonna keep my mouth shut. Not to mention, I pack a mean right hook so."</p><p>
  <em> <strong></strong></em>
</p><p><em><strong>Tumblr </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>Pinterest</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Aiura Mikoto</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Psychology ㅡ Behavioral</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 22; May 3*</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: bisexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Megumi</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Megumi, Akira, Isami, Denki, Shoto, Katsuki, Mina, Eijirou</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <strong>ESFP </strong>- <b>E</b>xtraverted, <b>S</b>ensing, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I love humans. More specifically, their behavior. Why do we do the things we do? Who knows, but it's fun as hell to find out. Also, as annoying as they can be, humans are beautiful. Kusuo might tell you otherwise, but he's a bit of a grouch. I love any music, but freeform bass has a special place in my heart. My ideal date would be anything, as long as I'm with a dope person."</p><p>
  <em> <strong></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Pinterest</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Isami Aldini</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Chemistry</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 21; July 19</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: pansexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Takumi</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Eijirou, Mina, Katsuki, Mikoto, Denki, Riki, Shun</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ISFP </b> - <b>I</b>ntroverted, <b>S</b>ensing, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "I'm really interested in Biochem, but Chemistry's enough work on it's own right now. I love my brother and I'd protect him with my life. One of my ultimate favorite artists would have to be Machine Girl. Give it a listen, but keep your mind open."</p><p>
  <em> <strong></strong></em>
</p><p><em><strong>Pinterest </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>Flipkart</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kirishima Eijirou</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Education ㅡ Adolescent</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 22; October 16</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: pansexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Denki and Mina</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Megumi, Akira, Isami, Riki, Aren, Mikoto, Shun</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ENFJ </b> - <b>E</b>xtraverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>F</b>eeling, <b>J</b>udging.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "When people hear my major and my focus, they almost always ask 'how do you do that? Want to teach teens?'. And truth be told, I don't know. I just know that at that age, having someone older who treated me like I was worth enough to pay attention to is really awesome. Shit's real confusing as a teen. I love any and all music, but G Jones and Porter are my favorites, hands down."</p><p>
  <strong> <em></em></strong>
</p><p><em>Raphodraws on </em><strong><em>Pinterest </em></strong>&amp; <strong><em>Pinterest</em></strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kuboyasu Aren</strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Major</span>: Linguistics</p><p><span class="u"> Age/Birthday</span>: 22; November 21*</p><p><span class="u"> Sexuality</span>: pansexual</p><p><span class="u"> Roommate(s)</span>: Reita and Riki</p><p><span class="u"> [Initially] friends with</span>: Souma, Takumi, Ryou, Katsuki, Eijirou</p><p><span class="u"> MBTI</span>: <b>ENTP</b> - <b>E</b>xtraverted, I<b>n</b>tuitive, <b>T</b>hinking, <b>P</b>erceiving.</p><p><span class="u"> Self-introduction</span>: "The only thing I like more than linguistics is motorbikes. Also love a good boxing session, great energy release. If I get into the occasional scrap, I don't mind that either. I try not to fight too much anymore, though. I fuck with metal heavy, and vice versa. Now that? That's a release of energy. South Park has got to be one of my favorite shows. Shit's unapologetically fucked, and I respect that."</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Amino </strong></em>&amp; <em><strong>Pinterest</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should say that this contains drug use, aside from just alcohol, nicotine, &amp; weed. I advocate for <em>safe</em> drug use. Know what you’re putting inside you, the effects it’ll have, measure properly exactly how much you want — a safe dose depending on you and your knowledge of your body — and make sure you test! Unless you’re getting it straight from a lab, you have no real way of knowing what’s in it, so it’s always, <em>always</em> important to test. Last but not least, I advise keeping in mind your <strong>set</strong> and <strong>setting</strong> — your mindset and atmosphere/company, especially when it comes to psychoactive and/or hallucinogens.</p><p>With that being said, this is gonna be fun because I always like writing people rolling hehe gonna be ooc too, probably, because… they're rolling lol</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: I have never jedi/nexus/hippie flipped, so I can't explain exactly how it would feel, not to mention any tripping experience is different for everyone because we all have different minds, so I can do my best based off of my own experiences, and what I know of my friends’.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>kami.den: </b>so excited for tomorrow</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>my engineering statistics class has been HELL so I wanna have a gooooood time</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>engineering statistics sounds awful</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>what do you need it for?</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>I'm going into electrical engineering 😅</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>I like making a career of electrocuting myself</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>like you couldn't get any more idiotic</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>😒</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku:</b> you're really good at electrical stuff though! ｄ(・ω・｀)</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>thanks midori 🥺🥺</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>ur always so supportive</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>anything for my friends! ლ(╹◡╹ლ)</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>what is everyone doing tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>gonna jedi flip</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>hippie flip</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>honestly shrooms &amp; molly sounds doooope as fuck, but I think ima candyflip</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>I'm joining him ^</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I think I'm just gonna roll</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>oh me too! :)</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>molly's all I've got so I'm sticking to that too</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>riki &amp; I are jedi flipping too</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>fuck yeahhhh ٩(●ᴗ●)۶</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>I've been wanting to candyflip so I'm gonna do that! 😁</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I'm candyflipping too because I don't feel like losing myself completely to a roll.</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>oh that's a good point. I think I have acid leftover still, think I'll do that too</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>I'm just rolling tonight</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>oh fuck so many good ideas</p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I just got some 2cb so I think I'm gonna nexus flip lol</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>where'd u get 2cb? Been looking for it everywhere</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>one of my seniors. I can hook u up 👀</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>YO THANKS</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>I'm just gonna roll tonight, but I'll def take u up on that</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>I'd like to candyflip, but I don't think I have acid this time</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>half n half</p><p><b>lem420: </b>I have acid n I still owe u</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>you sure?</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>dont question me</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>thanks bakugou</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>yeah dont mention it</p><p><b>lem420: </b>like seriously</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>you're seriously such a tsundere oml</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>hmmm think I'm gonna roll then!</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck you no I'm not</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>what to do….</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>lol I only have e so guess that's what I'm doing </p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>this is gonna be so fucking awesome ∑d(°∀°d)</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>everyone's allowed to chill at ours as long as we all need, especially since there r some who r candyflipping</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>what time are we allowed to go over?</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>maybe 10 am? Riki &amp; I wake up early enough so it'll give us time to get everything clean</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>should we bring snacks and drinks?</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>if you'd like! 😁</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>it would most likely smack if we ever get hungry</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>Im definitely bringing water</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>that's a given</p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>we'll have water too</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>you can never have enough water :)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Souma, Akira, and Ryou are some of the last to arrive. As they get out, Isami, Takumi, Mikoto and Megumi arrive at the same time, and the group of seven enter together. The rest of the group chat occupants are already there, everyone raising a greeting of some sort once they see them.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re here! We’ll drop soon.” Mina squeals excitedly, greeting them all with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Souma places the pack of water bottles he had been carrying to give everyone his own hug. He gives Katsuki a side-hug. “Are you excited Bakugou?”</p><p>“It’s whatever.” Katsuki shrugs one shoulder in faux nonchalance, belied by the smirk he sends Souma.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome. We’re gonna have a dope time. Right, Izu?” He wraps an arm around the other male, pulling him to his side. “Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>Those who are taking more than one grab their first substances out of their pockets. “A toast!” Souma raises his tab of LSD in the air. “To what’s about to be a lit ass day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers!” As they wait for the first ones to kick in, someone connects a playlist that starts with EDM which effectively starts an impromptu rave in the living room. The music and chatter entangle to a din that would <em>almost</em> be too much, if it weren’t for everyone’s heightened anticipation of what the rest of the day will bring.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone crowds around Eijirou and Souma, watching as they roll the two joints needed for a cross joint. At this point their motor skills are still fairly stable, and they achieve it.</p><p> </p><p>Eijirou holds up the cross joint to a rousing celebration. The group sits themselves in a circle, watching in vested interest as he lights the three top points of the ‘cross’, before taking a hit out of it. The joint goes around quickly enough, which is fine. Weed had a tendency to enhance a drug experience, so not being baked out of their fucking minds before they’ve even begun to come up, is probably ideal.</p><p> </p><p>About four hours in, Souma, Takumi, Mikoto, Saiki, Akira and Shoto, pop their molly in the midst of their acid come-up.</p><p> </p><p>Ryou, Aren, and Riki pop MDMA and chew on the mushrooms they’re adding to the LSD for their jedi flip. </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki takes the molly and then works on the mushrooms, since both are in effect for around the same length of time.</p><p> </p><p>Reita had ingested the 2CB around two hours earlier, but he takes the molly along with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Eijirou, Mina, Denki, Isami, Megumi, Izuku and Shun ㅡ those who are only rolling ㅡ take this time to pop their molly as well, wanting to be able to (sort of) sync their roll with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>They do another toast, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve also got beer and weed for the comedown!” Reita announces, receiving cheers of acknowledgement. The music continues to pulse through the house, the playlist revealing itself to be a mixture of different genres.</p><p> </p><p>Just as their perception of time is put onto the backburner of their minds, just as colors seem brighter, surfaces appear to breathe, to writhe, just as the world feels more wondrous, a tactile sense of euphoria sweeps through the entire group.</p><p> </p><p>Riki is staring at his watch for a good minute, before looking up to the group. “Hey guys, when does one moment become another moment? 1 plus 1 equals 2, but when does 1 become 2?”</p><p> </p><p>A hushed silence falls over the group as everyone contemplates. “Maybe, it… doesn’t?” Kusuo speaks up, ridding himself of his glasses. “There’s an infinity between 1 and 2, so perhaps… 1 never becomes 2?”</p><p>“Holy <em> fuuuuuck</em>, did you have to fuck with my sense of time like that?” Denki sounds utterly floored.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so… how do we know when 1 pm is 1 pm? If a moment never actually becomes the next moment, how do we know the way we understand time is right?” Mina queries.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess… we don’t? We only know what we <em> can </em> perceive.” Izuku runs his hands through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp, eyes closing at the tingles that run through his body.</p><p> </p><p>“And we have no idea how to truly perceive time.” Katsuki speaks softly. “After all, if it sits above fuck however many dimensions there are, and we’re stuck in a 3-dimensional space... well.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s another silence as everyone contemplates this new, earth-shattering information.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Souma breaks it. “Sooo…. I’m guessin’ y’all are feeling it?” He’s got a wide smile on his face, and upon further inspection, his irises are so dilated there’s hardly any citrine left surrounding the pool of black.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter erupts.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Drugs are an interesting thing.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody quite knows <em> why </em>what Souma said was so funny, or why the fuck they’re laughing so hard, but the laughter is so intense it nearly cramps their sides. Nobody is immune to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh fuck, I can feel the air. It’s like… it’s hugging me. A big, cushy, air hug! Have I always been able to feel the air?” Izuku’s innocent question, complete with his wide eyes and dilated pupils only causes another fit of laughter to run through the group.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>, Katsuki! Your skin is gorgeous! How is it so smooth? What’s your skincare regimen?” Mikoto bravely runs her hands over Katsuki’s cheeks in awe. Katsuki peers at her for a beat, deciding whether it’d be worth it for him to move faster than he wants to to get her hand off, but he decides he doesn’t care all that much right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Good genes, I guess. My mom can count on one hand how many breakouts she’s had in her life.”</p><p>“Holy shit, you and your mom are fucking goals.”</p><p> </p><p>Souma comes up then, too, placing a hand on Katsuki’s cheek. “You’re right, it <em> is </em>soft!” Others begin to file up to touch Katsuki who is getting progressively more and more flushed. His oldest friends watch from the sidelines, hardly able to contain their laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki decides enough is enough. “O-okay, alright. I get it, y’all like my skin. Can we stop- stop touching me now? Thanks.” He isn’t as snappy as he wants to be, his muscles feel too soft for that, but thankfully, they relent.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Denki bursts into song. “Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say...” Once everyone hears <em> I’m Not Okay </em> playing through the speakers, the whole room joins him in singing. Ryou, Katsuki, Kusuo and Shoto sing quietly, but this is <em> My Chemical Romance </em> that’s playing, for god’s sake. In celebration of the band getting back together, it’d be downright <em> disrespectful </em>not to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Who wants to do a massage train?” Mikoto suggests, and it’s a brilliant idea, everyone instantly on board. They plop themselves down in haphazard order — Mikoto sits behind Megumi, who has in front of her, Izuku, Shun, Denki, Takumi, Akira, Aren, Riki, Ryou, Katsuki, Kusuo, Souma, Mina, Isami, Eijirou, Shoto, and in front of him, Reita, who completes the circle by sitting behind Mikoto.</p><p> </p><p>The chatter continues as they set about massaging each other, and the feeling is nothing short of euphoric.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku hums contentedly as Megumi massages him; her hands were soft yet held a lot of strength.</p><p> </p><p>"This feels great, thank you Izuku." From in front of him, a sigh leaves Shun's lips even as he works on giving Denki a massage. "You're welcome! I'm glad you like it."</p><p>"If y'all don't stop being so cute, I swear I'll kiss you," Denki twists around slightly to wink at them, watching in delight as both Shun's and Izuku's faces flush. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow Saiki, you’re good at this!” Souma compliments, gently digging his fingers in between Mina’s shoulder blades. “Thanks, I’m told I have a pretty good grip? Also, Bakugou, you've got surprisingly gentle hands.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, I can be delicate as hell if I wanna.” Katsuki shudders when Ryou presses into a certain part of his back, a good sort of soreness spreading from that spot.</p><p> </p><p>“You stressed? You got a few knots.” The low rasp of Ryou's voice is suddenly near Katsuki’s ear, and he scoffs even as his face heats up. “Have you met me?” He gets a chuckle that almost makes him turn back in disbelief. Obviously Kurokiba Ryou could laugh, and he knew that, but it was a whole different beast actually hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not half bad,” Katsuki says finally.</p><p>“Are you talking <em> just </em>about the massage?” The smirk he hears in Ryou’s voice makes his face heat up even more.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, fuck it</em>. Neither of them were sober anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows?”</p><p>“Any way I can find out?”</p><p>“Maybe just wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’all sound like you’re getting nice and acquainted,” Souma interjects, and when Katsuki and Ryou look up, him and Kusuo are looking back at them with grins on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki's face burns, but he isn't in a yelling mood. “Shut the hell up,” Ryou’s the one who says it, taking one hand off of Katsuki to grab the nearest pillow and hurl it at his roommate, barely missing Kusuo who ducks just in time. Souma splutters as his face catches it, then he pulls it off and sends it straight back. Unfortunately for him, Ryou ducks and the pillow smacks into Riki.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> shit</em>, Nendo, I’m so sorry dude!” Souma’s genuinely apologetic, but there’s also a laugh threatening to break out. Riki takes it in stride; he grins widely and just tosses the pillow like a frisbee, hitting the back of Reita’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what the hell-” he turns around to find Riki, Souma, and Kusuo straight up laughing at him, while Katsuki and Ryou hold their own laughter. Or, attempt to, anyway. Reita picks up the pillow, narrowing his eyes teasingly. “Who the fuck threw this? Saiki?”</p><p> </p><p>Kusuo holds his hands up. “I’m innocent this time. Swear it.” The smile still hasn’t fallen from his face so Reita doesn’t know if he trusts him. He decides he doesn’t, and throws it at Kusuo who catches it at the exact same time it smacks him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto erupts into hysterics at his expression, which is a bad idea on her part, because Kusuo turns on her and the pillow goes flying through the air, landing perfectly on the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“PILLOW FIGHT!” Denki and Mina’s exclaimed statement is the catalyst for absolute chaos to unfold.</p><p> </p><p>The massages are forgotten as six different pillows soar through the air, meeting their targets or being caught in midair and sent elsewhere. Aren finds it enjoyable as well so he doesn’t really mind, but he’s glad he had the sense to remove anything breakable.</p><p> </p><p>They get tired of being smacked with cushions eventually, and then, “Guys, make sure you get some water!” Megumi’s sweet voice carries to them from the kitchen — when had she gotten there? — and as everyone files in, she hands them water bottles, a beautiful smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sweet Tadokoro-<em>san</em>!” Izuku gushes, causing the girl to blush. “Please, Megumi is just fine. Anyone of us would do the same, I’m sure.”</p><p>“I dunno. You’re a special kind of sweet. You're a lot like fuckin’ Deku, you’re both like… so fuckin’ cute and, and... soft?”</p><p> </p><p>This surprising admission from Katsuki instantly quiets everyone. He looks around at the group who is staring at him, scarlet coming to flood his face again. “What're you idiots starin' at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Bakugou, for the compliment.” Megumi smiles softly at him. Izuku’s grinning at his childhood friend. “Aww, you called me cute Kacchan!”</p><p>“Shut the hell up Deku, I say you’re cute all the time.” Katsuki decides he’ll just ignore the flush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Izuku, why do you call Bakugou ‘Kacchan’, and he calls you ‘Deku’?” Takumi questions suddenly, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kacchan and I are childhood friends! The nicknames are second nature by now. When I was younger, calling him ‘Kacchan’ was easier than ‘Katsuki’.”</p><p>“You can read the kanji for ‘Izuku’ as ‘Deku’, which, when I was younger, meant “someone who can’t do anything” and I thought I was the funniest little shit. Turns out I was just an asshole, but I've apologized.”</p><p>“More than you need to, Kacchan.” Izuku gives his oldest friend a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki turns away so he doesn’t have to meet his eyes. “Yeah well, ‘m gonna have to keep it up for the rest of my life, so get used to it.” He sighs, but lets the mix of MDMA and Psilocybin guide his emotions so he wraps an arm around Izuku and pulls him to his side. “I’m sorry, Midoriya Izuku.”</p><p>“I’ve forgiven you for a <em> long </em>time. I love you Kacchan.” Izuku leans into the hug, happiness blooming in his chest, especially when Katsuki buries his face in Izuku’s hair to hide the fact that there’s a pretty red blush on his cheekbones.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, I’m actually tearing up, that was fucking adorable,” Mikoto wipes her eyes, and Mina, Megumi, and Eijirou laugh in agreement because they’re not that much further off. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakugou's so cute when he blushes,” Denki bursts out in a moment of bravery. He gets laughs of agreement, and a “Shut up, Pikachu,” from Katsuki who pulls his head up then, brow furrowed in what seems to be a frown but the effect is lost by his flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys have a cute friendship," Souma compliments. "It's been a long road, but yes." Izuku replies, eyes crinkling happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we have a childhood redemption story like that?" Mina turns to Denki and Eijirou.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are childhood friends?" Mikoto queries, the three turning to her with a smile. "Yeah! I met Denki first through our parents, and then we met Eijirou in kindergarten."</p><p>"That sounds awesome, being able to grow up with people like that," Megumi grins widely, and Souma gapes at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Tadokoro! You don't smile like that very often!" Everyone else's attention turns to her and she blushes bright red. "E-eh? Like- like what?"</p><p> </p><p>Souma bounds over, grabbing and cradling her in his arms. "You always smile so sweetly, but reserved, and sometimes I dunno if you're smiling just to be polite or you're actually uncomfortable, so I don't often see such a wide smile from you." He kisses the top of her head. "It's beautiful. You should smile like that more often."</p><p> </p><p>Megumi's flush brightens and she flusters. "Aww, c'mon, ya don' have ta say that Souma!" She instantly claps a hand over her mouth and if they thought she couldn't get any redder, they were wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that… Hokkaido<em>-ben</em>?" Izuku asks hesitantly, a small grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Tadokoro slips into it sometimes. Cute, isn't it?"</p><p>"Souma!"</p><p>"It <em> is </em>cute though!" Mina agrees, and is immediately backed by everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>By this point, Megumi's reached a point in her embarrassment where it no longer matters so even though her face is still burning, she lets the smile slip back on her face. "Thank you guys."</p><p> </p><p>"Hazy, lazy, burnin' through my tree," Mikoto starts singing then, grabbing hold of Mina's hands and beginning to dance around. "She says that I'm crazy but I don't let it faze me," Mina joins in when she hears <em> Take Me As You Please</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Souma pulls Megumi with him to join the two girls dancing, twirling and playfully dipping her before releasing her into Mina's and Mikoto's arms. Takumi sidles up to Souma who sends him a grin and doesn't miss a beat before sweeping him up.</p><p> </p><p>Most everyone else follows their lead as the song continues.</p><p> </p><p>Riki and Denki spin each other round and round, Eijirou twirls Reita, and when Akira takes the hand Aren offers him, he's pulled into Aren's arms and dipped with a surprising gracefulness. Izuku and Shun look at each other shyly for a brief moment before shrugging and going in to dance, hands joined.</p><p> </p><p>Ryou, Kusuo, Katsuki, Isami and Shoto stand off to the side a little awkwardly before, as if on cue, their friends decide they shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Souma and Takumi grab Isami, Riki and Denki take Kusuo's hands, Eijirou and Reita pull Katsuki in, Aren and Akira go to Ryou and move him before he can protest, and Izuku and Shun hold their hands out to Shoto who, after a pause, takes them.</p><p> </p><p>Though they're a little more reserved, the remaining five have no choice but to be swept up into the dancing. And then when the music fades to a rave classic, it becomes a lot easier to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The energy to dance keeps up for a few songs more until it transitions to a song more suited for relaxation, at which point everyone piles on the living room floor again.</p><p> </p><p>They've decided the best way to sit together is in a circle-pile and so that's where all eighteen position themselves, crowding close together.</p><p> </p><p>There's a hush that falls over the group, and for a while, the only sound aside from the music is their breathing. Of course, the silence never lasts long.</p><p> </p><p>"If you think about it, there are more nipples in the world than people." It's Reita who blurts this out from where he sits in Denki’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone starts laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"That's… true. I've never thought of that!" Izuku sounds mystified, his head in Shoto's lap, his legs stretched across Eijirou's. He hums contentedly as Shoto runs his fingers through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you guys and this group," Mina says, her head laying on Megumi's knee as the other gently massages her scalp. </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously. Thanks Souma, for bringing us all together," Mikoto leans over Kusuo to give Souma a kiss on the cheek, but Souma turns his head and their lips meet instead.</p><p> </p><p>An "awww" sweeps the group, and the two are laughing when they pull away. "Of course," he winks at her. "I just thought all the coolest people I know should get together to make the best group ever."</p><p> </p><p>Souma sits snugly in between Kusuo and Takumi, the latter leaning on his chest, his legs on Akira and Isami. Akira sits back against Aren, and Isami is leaning on Megumi's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki has his head in Kusuo's lap, his lower back pressing against Ryou's knees. Ryou massages circles into his legs and Katsuki twists his body around briefly to share a small smile with him. </p><p> </p><p>Mikoto's legs tangle with Mina's as she places her head on Denki's. Shun is perched quietly on Riki's lap, his head thrown back against the other's shoulder as Riki massages his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right, we're the coolest!" Reita replies with a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>They continue to chat, in between singing along to the music. It's all random; odd thoughts, musings and jokes, but more than anything else, are the declarations of love toward their friend group.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, there's a lull in the conversation, a moment in time where everyone is massaging each other in euphoric silence.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku meets Katsuki's eyes and smiles at him, heart swelling happily when he gets a small smile back. An unspoken message passes between them and then Katsuki straightens and stands up, every eye turning leisurely to him. He walks over to Aren and whispers something in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>When the other male nods in response, Katsuki turns to Izuku who, at this point, has already stood up too. They share a look with Shoto who nods understandingly, and to everyone else's surprise, begin to walk in the direction of the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you guys going?" Reita is the one who calls out the question. Katsuki doesn't answer, but Izuku does turn around to smile and wink at them before jogging to catch up to Katsuki before they both disappear around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the lack of an answer, the group turns to Shoto.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a little… tradition of theirs, I guess you could say. They'd have sleepovers often as really young kids and during those times, they'd talk about how they'd be friends forever, how they'd always protect each other. But with how things turned out between them until high school, they sort of lost that."</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto lifts her hand up to get Shoto's attention. "Wait, so what exactly happened between them? It seemed pretty serious, if Katsuki said he'd have to apologize for the rest of his life."</p><p> </p><p>Shoto just smiles, hands out in an apologetic gesture. "You should ask them that when they come out. They'll tell you. Besides, they won't be too long."</p><p>"So, what exactly do they do? Fuck?" Reita's question gets chuckles around the group, but a shake of Shoto's head stops them.</p><p> </p><p>"I've only walked in on them once and they were just lying there, forehead to forehead, eyes closed. I left immediately because the atmosphere was… too intimate, even more than it would be during sex. But I think they just… do what they did before, reaffirm their friendships and their love for each other. It's just that now, they reserve it for when they've got molly in their system, since that's the only time Bakugou feels okay with being that emotional and that vulnerable."</p><p> </p><p>"That's… so cute, holy shit," Mikoto has her hand to her heart. "I'm so curious to see a really emotional Bakugou, but I don't even dare to interrupt." Souma says lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. You'll probably get a glimpse. He- well, you'll see." They wait enough for the conversation to be put on hold as they move on to talking about other things.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they hear the sound of a door opening and Katsuki and Izuku walk back out into the living room. The latter is the only one with a wide smile on his face, but the both of them look different. Almost… lighter.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like the air around them is effervescent, infused with an undeniable energy nobody can quite describe.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting!" Izuku smiles apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem! How are you lovebirds?" Reita teases, and everyone chuckles when Izuku turns a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki stares at them all for a second before he laughs. "You guys are fucking dumb." He shakes his head as he says it, a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Not a smirk, not a grin; a genuine, honest to goodness smile.</p><p> </p><p>The entire room falls silent so quickly, you’d think someone had come in and held everyone up. Every eye is on Katsuki, every mouth is gaping, every eye staring at him in a mixture of awe and shock.</p><p> </p><p>Well, except for two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki pauses, noticing their stares. “What? Somethin’ on my face?” The smile is still there, though his forehead is slightly furrowed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku is beaming at him, bright and big, and before anyone can say or do anything, he leaps toward his childhood friend. Thanks to Katsuki’s reflexes, he catches him just in time for Izuku to plant his lips firmly on his. Katsuki’s hardly shocked and it takes him no time at all to recover, kissing Izuku back just as fervently.</p><p> </p><p>They pull away and Katsuki smiles. Again. For the <em> third </em>time. “Not that that wasn’t nice, but what was that for, nerd?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. Fucking. God. Katsuki.” They both turn to Mikoto, and Izuku hops off. “That’s my name.” A chuckle slips past Katsuki’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a gorgeous smile!” Souma grins widely, citrine eyes shining.</p><p> </p><p>“You should really smile more,” Riki pipes in, nodding encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>“That chuckle was like a chorus of fucking angels,” Aren adds, getting laughs of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>By this point, Katsuki is thoroughly red in the face. His face twitches, as though he wants to frown, but can’t. He eventually gives up, exhaling hard through his nose. “Oh my god, shut the fuck up, fucking simps.” His mouth is pursed in a pout he doesn’t even realize is on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not convincing when you have a pout like that Bakugou,” Eijirou teases, grinning happily at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s it. When did it become embarrass Bakugou Katsuki day, <em> jesus</em>.” Katsuki crosses his arms over his chest, turning away with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan, they don’t mean to embarrass you, they’re just happy to see you smile. I am, too.” Izuku is positively radiant. Katsuki turns to him, eyeing him for a second. Eventually, he caves. He unfolds his arms and wraps one of them around Izuku’s shoulder, pulling him to his side. “Whatever floats your boat, nerd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Since Bakugou appears to be showing emotion, might we ask what exactly happened to you guys as kids?" Contrary to his teasing words, Reita's tone is gentle, almost hesitant. </p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, just, y'know how it is, children disagree," Izuku chuckles a little awkwardly. Katsuki sighs. "'Zuku, I'll tell them. It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku doesn't know which part of what Katsuki said he should focus on, but eventually he decides on the latter. "But-"</p><p>"It's okay. You'd just cover for me, and this story has to be told truthfully."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki pulls him to sit down, the circle opening up to let them in. There's a pause; everyone stays silent to give Katsuki time.</p><p> </p><p>"Our moms were college best friends so our family was close even before we were born. I've basically grown up side by side with him. As kids, it was pretty obvious that I could do literally anything. That isn't a flex, it's necessary for the story. My mom was also pretty strict in everything, so I learned to be tough, I guess. 'Zuku, however, was clumsy, unskilled at most things he did, and would always come crying to me about <em> everything</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Every eye turns to Izuku then, who just laughs and shrugs. "He's right."</p><p>"It was cute. I promised I'd protect him, because obviously, I had to. At that time, I believed that was what I was born to do. That was why I had been born so close to him."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki takes a deep breath and if it shakes a little, nobody mentions it.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone always told me I was amazing. I got praised for literally fucking everything. Especially from 'Zuku. So of course, I got one hell of an ego. 'If so many people say I'm amazing, then I must be!' One day, a group of us kids were playing on a log suspended above a small pond. I slipped and fell in, though I was perfectly fine. But because Izuku is Izuku, he was worried about me and the next thing I knew, he was splashing through the water, holding a hand out to help me up. 'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' Innocent words from an innocent kid who just wanted to help."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki pauses again, and it's so quiet in the room, it seems even the air has frozen. "I was immature. Like a dumb, egotistical brat, I got mad. 'Why is Deku, useless, clumsy Deku, asking me if <em> I'm </em>okay? I'm not him. I'm better!' I thought he was looking down on me, like he didn't see me as strong enough. From that day on, I was cruel. An absolute fucking imbecile. If you guys hate my attitude now, I'm a far cry from how I used to be."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs dryly, humorlessly. When he speaks again, there's an undeniable melancholy in his voice. "I bullied him. And not just playground bullying, either. I tormented Izuku, beat him up, got everyone to turn against him. I abandoned and cast aside the very person I had promised to protect just a few years ago. In middle school, I even told him to- to-"</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki stops, head dipping low. Nobody still says anything, so they can just barely hear the deep, shaky breaths, evidence of Katsuki trying his hardest not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls his head up again and nobody can escape the squeeze of their hearts when they see the tears brimming in scarlet eyes. Still, he presses on.</p><p> </p><p>"I told him to 'take a swan dive off the roof'. Luckily, he didn't listen to me. I- I genuinely don't fucking know what I'd have done if he had. That was when Izuku completely closed himself off from me. He had already been getting there, but that was the last straw. I hardly ever encountered him in our last year of middle school because he avoided any and all contact with me. Then, I got to high school and learned to fucking grow up. I finally realized what I should have fucking realized so many goddamn years earlier. Izuku had <em> never </em>been looking down on me. He just cared so fucking much, even for a piece of shit human being like me. So. I made up my mind that my little tantrum needed to end. I apologized and I'll never fucking stop apologizing. I'll apologize 'til I fucking can't anymore because Izuku, you, you deserve so so much more than just an 'I'm sorry'. But because that's all I'm fucking good for, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>And that's when Bakugou Katsuki cries.</p><p> </p><p>The instant the tears stream down his face, he's covering it with his hands. He cries silently, but even if they hadn't seen the tears, the violent shaking of his shoulders is obvious enough.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's crying too and he throws his arms around his childhood friend. "Like I said before, I forgive you, Kacchan. I forgave you then, I forgive you now, and I'll always, <em> always </em> forgive you."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki shifts so his face is buried in Izuku's embrace. "You shouldn't," his voice breaks when he says it, and if the vice grip around their hearts wasn't enough, the sound sends a pang shooting through the group.</p><p> </p><p>"You should- you should beat the shit outta me. You should tell me to kill myself. Do everything I did to you, because that's what I fucking deserve."</p><p> </p><p>"No." Izuku is firm, resolute. "No it isn't, Katsuki. You made mistakes. We all do. What matters now is that you're doing your best to amend those mistakes. That, alone, is redeeming. I don't need, or want, to do any of that because you've tortured yourself enough. You still are, and you don't have to any longer. I have always thought you were amazing. No matter how you acted for a part of our lives, you were, are, and always will be, my best and oldest friend, my first love, and my hero."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki has no reply, though it's not like he really could even if he did because those words are enough to set him off crying again. Izuku leans his head on Katsuki, rubbing his back. "It's okay, it's okay. I love you, Bakugou Katsuki."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the room is silent, but if they aren't already crying, they're tearing up. Even Ryou and Kusuo are blinking back tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku's right, Bakugou." Souma eventually says, drawing both of them to look at him. He has tears tracking down his face, but he still gives them his famous smile. "How you reacted telling that story is evidence enough that you feel worse than any of us could even imagine."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Takumi agrees, wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We all say and do shit we aren't proud of," Ryou puts in quietly and there's a personal quality to the words he says.</p><p> </p><p>"For what it's worth, we all believe what Izuku believes. You're redeeming yourself simply by doing your best to redeem yourself. That's the best any of us can do." This comment comes from Megumi who has big tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki bites his lip, trying to keep back another wave of tears. Denki, Eijirou and Mina jump up and throw their arms around both Katsuki and Izuku. "You're in a safe place Baku. You can cry." Eijirou kisses the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea. Group hug!" Souma calls and everyone instantly piles on top of the five. Izuku's crying again but he's smiling so widely, it's almost blinding. Katsuki's tears fall once more, but this time, he also lets a smile come to his face.</p><p> </p><p>The hug continues silently for a while, sniffles can be heard from most of them. Katsuki breaks it. "Y'all really are a bunch of fucking simps." He wipes his eyes and when he looks at the group again, they soften.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>After the emotional rollercoaster, the atmosphere slips easily back into a more jovial one, but there's an undercurrent of a strengthening bond running through all of them.</p><p> </p><p>As they journey through the rest of their respective drug experiences, laughter rings throughout the entire house. There's a joy so palpable, it's as though they could just reach out and touch it.</p><p> </p><p>Because of their desire to bask in the bonds they've reinforced today, everyone ends up staying the rest of the night. When they all collapse in the living room on the futons Aren, Riki, and Reita had set up, they talk until they all fall asleep, and despite the fact that it's a little bit crowded, nobody minds all that much because the company is greater than the comfort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was in a katsudeku mood, what can I say</p><p>• hippie flip - Magic Mushrooms &amp; MDMA</p><p>My boyfriend made a really cool playlist with a lot of variety and a lot of chill songs along with awesome, trippy ones that are good for doing drugs to (lol), or even just being completely sober. Have a listen if you’d like! <a>Tour Guide for the Mind</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It won't be in this chapter, but as the story goes on, I’m most likely gonna touch on more serious stuff, so just a warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>yukihira_diner </em> </b> <em> changed the chat name to </em> <span class="u"> <em> Hippie Collective</em></span><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>how cuuute</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>after everything we definitely are</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>seriously love getting closer to each of you guys 💞💞💞</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>we are the best commune!!!</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>hands down </p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>damn mf right</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>whoa unexpected support ( ⁰▱⁰ )</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>dont get used to it</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I find your emotional aloofness to be extremely endearing.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>….</p><p><b>lem420: </b>thanks saiki</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>gay</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>lmao</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>baku has the cutest blush on yall I'm-</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>wow i love men</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>if that isn't me</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>shut up shitty hair</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>can't blame him bakugou </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>👀👀</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>oh my god shut up</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>kurokiba agrees too</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>fuck you aki</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>i mean it's not exactly a secret</p><p><b>spicekami: </b>nor is it unwarranted</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>this is true</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>kacchan is,,, hot as hell</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>you ever been?</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>honeyyyyy </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I reside in hell</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>lol I feel that</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>izuku….</p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>are you okay?</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>mmmm u mean after the [redacted] amount of alcohol I just had???</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>peachyyyyy 🍑 :))))</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>the fact that it's redacted scares me</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck he's drunk</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I refuse to call it that kachan </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>*kachhaan</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>*kacchan FUCK</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>anyway I call it being aptly elevated</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>shut up deku youre drunk</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>weeeeellll its ok bc I have soumaaaaa</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>we're both drunknkkk </p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>him considerably more</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>but yes we are okay, I am super vising 😎</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>he's such a cutie</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>izuku is super cute</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>where are you guys?</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>TAKUMIIIII 🥺🥺 ilyyyyyy</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>join usssss we're in souma's car he he he</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>at school?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>👀</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ding ding ding!! </p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>ballsy as hell</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>wE live on the EDGEEEEE reita ☆⌒（＊＾∇゜）v</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>also ur so handsome love ur hair n ur jokes</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>brb heading to school</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>Yesssss everyone join!!!</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>we'll all crowd in his car teehee </p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>I got class but dont drink too much nerd</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>roger!! (≧∀≦ゞ</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>love u good luck in class!!! （づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>lmao</p><p><b>lem420: </b>love you dumbass</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>tsun-de-re</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>wish I could see drunk mido rn</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>I'm definitely going</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>drunk mido is never to be missed</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>MINAAAA COME COME</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>YAYYY EIJI </p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>aww bby I'd love to 🥺 but I'm trapped in calc 3</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>next time for sure! </p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>bleh math ur so smart</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>gooood luck!!! （*＾3＾）</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>thank uuuu love u forever mido</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>❤❤❤ friends foreverrrrr </p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>I want what he had</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>whiskey darling</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>you want some??? I have half a bott le moRE</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>maybe you should save the rest for them izuku </p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>he gave me the bottle to keep</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I would drink mooooore but sharing is caring :)</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>if you dont mind me crashing the party I'm omw. If I get tipsy before class it'll make it more bearable</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ABSOLUTELY</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>bring ur hot ass self over here (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>oh my god</p><p><b>spicekami: </b>this is amazing</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>lol</p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>thanks midoriya</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>izuku is perfectly fine 😁</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuckin nerd</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>dont be jealous of me kacchan</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck you why would I </p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>(⚆ᵌ⚆)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>suck a dick deku</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I was pl anning on IT</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>are u having fun?? :D</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>YES SIR you should join rikiiiii</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>sounds awesome but I'll have to pass today, I've got a film project due that I need to finish up</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>that's awesome!! R u in film??!</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>yup!</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>how is it?</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>fun as hell! Tbh idk what sort of career I think its gonna bring me, but I love doin it 😁</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>many can only hope to have a passion like that</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>what's yours?</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>Chemistry :) I'd like to try to get into food chemistry if possible</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>WHOA</p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>is everyone here hella smart? lol</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>yes including U riki!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>thanks izuku ⁽(✿◉◡◉)</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>love uuuu</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>LOVE U ALL</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ooooh this is gonna be creepy probably BUT kurokiba has a very nice profile</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>THIS IS TRUE</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>EEEEK HE KISSED MY CHEEK I-SKSLLDKD</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>KUROKIBA you better watch yourself</p><p><b>spicekami: </b>midoriya is too precious</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>aww thank uuuuu akira </p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>I can hear your music from where my car is LMAO</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>EIJIIIII</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>COME CUDDLE ME</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>on it mido!</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>i'm on campus too</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>gr8 were at lot 2</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>perfect that's where I parked</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>REITA</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>HURRY the alcohol is running out</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>jkjk but I'm gonna drink it if u dont get here</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>maybe you should relax before you drink anymore izuku </p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>what halfnhalf said</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>oKAY dads</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den:</b> lmao his daddies</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>dont ever say that again dunce face</p><p><b>lem420: </b>ill beat the shit outta you</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>bet</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>kinky</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>damn how izu can keep up w like four diff guys flirting w him is amazing</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>yes I am thank U very much （○゜ε＾○）</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>he's literally so fucking cute I get it</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>if I wasnt solely attracted to women, I'd definitely have a crush on izuku </p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>MINA 🥺🥺</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ily</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>love u so big izuku!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b> <em> image attached. </em>ryou only let me take this picture bc he dowN ED the whole rest of the bottle of whiskey L mao</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>he very rarely lets people lean on his shoulder like that</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>deku's got a certain charm</p><p><b>lem420: </b>nobody is immune to it</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>and he means literally. Nobody</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ily guys sm ur so sweet &amp; the best roommates E V E RRRRRR</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>love you izuku </p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>we will always have your back</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>guys 🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>he's seriously crying AWW</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>sounds like him</p><p><b>lem420: </b>deku cries all the damn time</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>tis my favorite pastime :''''')</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>it's okay tho bc reita ryou souma n eiji are here w me</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>n they're beautiful enough to make me stop crying</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>they are, that's for sure</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>PLEASE </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>mister takumi aldini saying WE'RE beautiful??? Have you looked in a mirror lately??</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>L O L</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>pfft I'm seriously not but thank you</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>shut tf up takumi you definitely are</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>GUYS OMF GUYS</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>I got a date with the hot girl in my class I've been crushing on &amp; just got the courage to ask her out</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>holy shit holy shit she's beautiful and funny and is also a math major w a music minor and she plays like ten thousand instruments ARE YOU KIDDING ME</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>I'll take some &amp; send some on our date if she's cool w it</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>YESSSS MINA you go!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>is this THE girl</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>yeeeee boi it MF is</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>WOOT WOOT it's a beautiful day</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>who's the lucky gal??!</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>jiro kyoka 😍😍</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>she's gorgeous as hell &amp; I'm so gay I'm panickinggggg</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>how wonderful, congrats!! (⁀ᗢ⁀) I had jiro-san in one of my classes and she is very beautiful 💞</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>YES, RIGHT?!?! Thank you sweet darling 😚</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>congrats! :)</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>that was me around yukihira like all of high school</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>lmao you get it!!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>for what it's worth takumi I always liked you </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>I wanna meet her, she sounds awesome!! 😊</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>nii-chan's blushing :D</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>ISAMI</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>she seriously is, I hope you guys can sometime!! </p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>EEEE CUUUUTE</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>yknow whats cute? how izu &amp; ryou are being rn he str8 up plopped himself into ryous lap</p><p><em> image attached. </em> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>risked my life to get this pic</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>hehe I'll cuddle u too</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b> <em> image attached. </em>He really did lol</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>drunk mido is a blessing</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>KA MI NARI ur a blessing!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>I- 😭😭</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>love u so much mido!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>*blowskisses* ♡♡♡</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>Iw ant to hug u all at the same timeeeee but my arms are short ヽ(｀⌒´ﾒ)ノ</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>we can do anything if we believe izuku! (ฅ⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́)و ̑̑</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>this is CORRECT</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>がんばれ MOTHERFUCKERSSSSS</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>LMAOOOO OHMYFUCK</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>I'm dying</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>Mido you're hilarious</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>(ˊo̴̶̷̤ ᴗ o̴̶̷̤ˋ)</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>did he have any more alcohol</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>he got a swig of vodka before I took it from him</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>jesus yukihira how much alcohol do you keep in your damn car</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>heh an amount </p><p>（　＾▽-）∠※☆</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>oh god</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>it's alllllll goood promise ;)</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>kirishima kurokiba and toritsuka are helping</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>I really hope you guys aren't going to finish it all</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>dont worry aki daaaaarling we wont</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>you know I don't trust you when you're drunk</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>dont worry aki I got it</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>… I'm debating if that's any better</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>honest answer?</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>probably not</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>you're right. Kirishima, please watch them. You're the only one I trust in that group to do that</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>lol gotcha!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>H EY!</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>you definitely have no argument.</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I a M perfectly f one too</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>*fine</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>no</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>shut up deku</p><p><b>lem420: </b>you're reckless as hell when you're drunk</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>as opposed to any other time?</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>… true</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>R 0 0 D</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>ITS THE TRUTH</p><p><b>lem420: </b>shitty hair keep an eye on the nerd especially</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>yes daddy 😉</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>i'll kill you</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>oh right it's usually the other way around</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>OOOOOOOOH</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>this tea tho 👀🍵</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>FUCK YOU SHITTY HAIR</p><p><b>lem420: </b>AND FUCK YOU TOO DEKU</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>love you too bakugou 💖💖</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>i will str8 up fight u kac han (∩` ﾛ ´)⊃━炎炎炎炎炎</p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>SQUARE TF UP</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>bro I nearly laughed out loud in class</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>yes seriously thank you Izuku</p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>you've made my job so much more bearable</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>i A m glad incould help qt!!!!♡♡♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fucks sake nerd no more drinking</p><p><b>lem420: </b>except water DRINK FUCKIN WATER</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>gave him some baku! 👍</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>there it is</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>you've heard of bakubro, now meet…. BakuMama ♡</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>he is honestly complete w the yelling &amp; nagging</p><p><b>kami.den: </b>AND the good food &amp; the tsundere-like doting style</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>dont. Fucking. Call me that</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>bakumama</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>bakumama</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>bakumama</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>bakumama &lt;333</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>bakumama</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>bakumama</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>bakumama?</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>bakumama</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>bakumama!</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>HOW CUU UUUUTE BAKUMAMA (♡°▽°♡)</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>that was beautifully done</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>a work of art</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck all of you</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>m down</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>oh</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>bakugoukatsuki.exe has stopped working</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>GOLD</p><p><b>queenmina: </b>kurokiba you broke baku</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>smooooooth ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>also u walked right into that katsuki </p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>bet bakugou's blushingggggg</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>Kaccchan is the CUUTEST when he blushes!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>STFU NO IM NOT</p><p><b>lem420: </b>that was to both</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>when tadokoro read that she started blushing for you</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>oh my god you're so fucking cute megumi!!</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>wow you really are a lot like the nerd</p><p><b>lem420: </b>in good ways</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>AWWWWWWW (づ ◕‿◕ )づ</p><p><br/><b>m.tadokoro: </b>oh thank you 😊</p><p> </p><p><strong>yukihira_diner:</strong> </p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>lmfao been there</p><p><b>lem420: </b>not the mormon visit</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>five tabs of acid????</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>yup it's fucking wild</p><p><b>lem420: </b>it's not that I thought I was god, but I remember thinking that if god existed, it was all of us, we are god experiencing itself</p><p><b>lem420: </b>god is everything - you me everything in nature</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>shit I like that!</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>that's… honestly really cool</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>dont think I'd be ready for five tabs yet though lol</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>it took me a lot of fuckin time to work up to even be comfortable with five fucking tabs</p><p><b>lem420: </b>even fucking meditated and my ego was still obliterated</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>well no wonder that went to shit</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck you dunce face</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>see??</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>you wont need to experience an ego death fucker cuz I'll kill you for real</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>you're so violenttttt 😭😭</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>you make me violent</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>BRING CANDYFLIP BAKU BACK 😤</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>FUCK YOU</p><p><b>lem420: </b>that was a one time thing</p><p><b>lem420: </b>yall ain't gonna fucking see that again</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>awww but it was sweet baku!!</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>cute as hell tho</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>…..</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>kurokiba: 2, bakugou: 0</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuckin bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>love you too~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>it was awdsome bakugou</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>it's cool you trusted us enough</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>YEAH BAKU</p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>crying is manly!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ABSOLURELY!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>well I dont like fucking crying so fuck you</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>I agree. I don't like crying, much less around others.</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>you cry saiki?!?! w(°ｏ°)w</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>no.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>you get it</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>me n eiji!!! ♡♡♡</p><p>
  <em> image attached.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>cuuuuuute</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku:</b> well ur beauuuutifulllll aiura :)))))</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>I love youuuuu ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` ) you're the sweetest</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>wish you liked girls, I wouldn't have to be worried about you hurting me</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>right??! men are trash but izuku would be the best bf</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I- ⁄ ⁄&gt;⁄ ▽ ⁄&lt;⁄ ⁄ th ANk uuuuuu</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>well to be fair, I think all the men here are sweethearts</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>katsuki kusuo n ryou are just closeted sweethearts</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>reita's a little perv but hes not an asshole</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>HEY! So I like sex is thay so bad?!?!</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>I am very much not in the fucking closet</p><p><b>lem420: </b>I actually hate you all</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>I call bullshit</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>i hate you most halfnhalf</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>bull. shit.</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>nobody asked you fuckin deku</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>idgaf 🤪🤪🤪</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>next to the word tsundere you'll see katsuki's picture</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>LMFAO fuckin cute</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>that wouldn't work bc we're both gay as all fuck</p><p><br/><b>lem420: </b>god fucking dammit not what i meant</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>writing drunk!Izuku is one of my favorite things. Also, I really wasn't kidding when I said I was gonna make them all flirt :)</p><p>がんばれ (ganbare) - do your best</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also adding more memes, but my humor can get fucking dark, not gonna lie. Consider yourselves warned~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>rikinramen: </b>have you guys watched the midnight gospel yet?</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I've only seen the cover, on netflix right?</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>yeah!! </p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>what's it about?</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>this interdimensional dude uses a universe simulator and he can go to different versions of reality on earth and other planets</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>He also has a podcast that goes out into space &amp; he interviews people he meets in the different planets. They talk about different perspectives and outlook on life and really go in depth, all while crazy shit is going on in the background</p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>I hella recommend it if yall haven't seen it yet!!</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>Duncan Trussell does them and they're interviews taken from his actual podcast in cartoon form</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>oh nice, that actually sounds really cool.</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>I'm gonna start it rn!!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>ooooh that concept sounds fucking awesome and I love duncan trussell, I'll add it to my list</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>I love the idea that they touch on different perspectives on life</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>yeah! The first episode is like drug education</p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>they talk a lot about the effects and experiences on hallucinogens</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>that's dope as fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>wooooo drug education!!</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>I saved it to my list when I saw it so I'm definitely gonna watch it</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b> </p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>lmao FUCK</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>I laughed harder at that than I should've</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>shit's fucking hilarious </p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>o no</p><p> </p><p><strong>kuboyasu.a: </strong>I saw that on reddit fuckin gold</p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>btw happy birthday aiura</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>MIKO BABY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 💖🥳</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>HAPPY ^(o≧∀≦)o BIRTHDAY (*´∀`)~♥</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>happy happy birthday cutie 🤗</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>A HAPPY FUCKIN BIRTHDAY TO THE CRAZIEST BITCH I KNOW🖤</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>HEY! Happy birthday!!! 😁</p><p> </p><p><b>kami.den: </b>hope you have a day as beautiful as you!! 😋</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>happy birthday aiura</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>happy birthday! I hope you have a great day! :)</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>happy birthday, don't let 22 get you too down</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>thanks for being the older sister I never had. Happy birthday! 😊</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>happy birthday dude, fuck 'em up</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>HAPPY 😄 BIRTHDAY 😄 stay up 🤘</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>happy birthday! (⌒‿⌒)</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>sending well wishes on your birthday 🎊</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>happy birthday aiura. I don't always say it, but thanks for everything.</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>awww guys (๑•̥̥̥́ω•̀ू๑) first megumi prepares me breakfast in bed, now this? Y'all are gonna make me cryyyyy :')</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>i love you all so much!!! </p><p>☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ♡( ◡‿◡ )</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>so? Are you 🎼 feeling twenty-two? 🎶</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>not really haha but I'm still gonna partayyy~~</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>HELL YEAH LOVE!! Tear it up it's your birthday 😚</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>thank you darling, I will!!</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>tell me how your date goes btw! Nothing would make my day happier 🤩</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>AW 😇 I will!!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b> what do you have planned??? @ <b>miko-chan</b></p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>I was gonna wing it! Whatever happens, happens 😆 I do wanna grab something to drink after classes though, for sure</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>if you guys have nothing to do, I'll let you know the name of the bar I wanna go to so whoever wants to, can come!</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>ooh I'd love to celebrate with you!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>DOWN AF ill be there!!! </p><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>jirou and I could join if that's okay?</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>YAYYY souma, izuku!!!</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>OF FUCKIN COURSE IT IS BBY</p><p> </p><p><b>queenmina: </b>awww thanks ♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>I'm goin!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>kuboyasu.a: </b>I got work, but ill stop by sometime to give you your gift</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>omg you don't have to get me a gift tf your friendship is a gift! ♡</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>REITA we're having a shot contest</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>this i gotta see</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>oh god I'm terrified for them</p><p><b>aldumi: </b>but also immensely curious</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>YOURE FUCKIN ON</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>Idiots.</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>youre not skipping out kusuo unless necessary</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>and miss out on seeing you two be dumb? I would never.</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>wow yes, I love you too kusuo 😑</p><p> </p><p><b>saiki.ku: </b>who wouldn't?</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>oh my fucking god</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>HAH</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>saiki's fucking awesome</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>I have a fuckin essay tonight so I won't be able to come but have fun</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>laaaaaame</p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>lmao jkjk good luck w your essay ryou!! I'll take a shot for uuuu</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>lol dope</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>denki &amp; ill be there!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>WHOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>I won't be able to make it but ill make it up to you</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>just have a great date with megumi and that's good enough for me 😚</p><p> </p><p><b>isaldini: </b>aww haha of course I will</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>miko I love you so much, have so much fun 😊💗</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>😘 you too baby!!</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>I'll be there dude!! 😎</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>YEEEEAAH BOI</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>my sister's here so I'm gonna be with her, sorry… have fun though!</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>will do 😄 say hi to your sister for me!! 😊</p><p> </p><p><b>kaidou.shun: </b>I will!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lem420: </b>
</p><p>a real life photo of <b>@shoto0111</b> max chillin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>lmao goddammit kacchan</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>😂😂😂 im losing it </p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>pfffft because of his fucking hair I-</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b> right back at you motherfucker <b>@shoto0111</b></p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>oh shit lmaooo</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b> </p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>youre a little shit</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>right back at you motherfucker</p><p> </p><p><b>rikinramen: </b>lmao you guys are funny as hell</p><p><br/><b>shimakiri: </b>this is truly friendship</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you like adult cartoons, I seriously recommend The Midnight Gospel on Netflix.</p><p>Also this was supposed to be posted on May 3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>warning ㅡ mentions of domestic abuse</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I've recently been suuuuuper into Dragon Ball thus this happened :)</p><p>yes, I know celebrities meeting common people &amp; all that is unlikely but hey, issa fic :D and also, if you've ever watched Dragon Ball, it's something Goku's character would do and I love him for that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>HOLY FUCK did you guys hear about who's coming to our campus???</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>what what who????</p><p> </p><p><b>shoto0111: </b>someone in my class mentioned something but I don't remember who they said.</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>is it someone famous?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>more than that, he's hot as hell</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>son goku's coming!!</p><p> </p><p><b>shimakiri: </b>hooooooly fuck you mean the actor in the dragon ball series?!?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>yes babyyyyyy</p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>would it be weird if I asked to fuck him?</p><p> </p><p><b>m.tadokoro: </b>SOUMA!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>what? Can't blame a man for wanting to try</p><p> </p><p><b>midoriya.deku: </b>especially when who you're trying for is a whole ass entree 🤤</p><p>"/&gt;</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>FUCK</p><p> </p><p><b>miko-chan: </b>hoooo babyyyy</p><p> </p><p><b>aldumi: </b>damn.</p><p> </p><p><b>purebo.reita: </b>i'd let him top me</p><p> </p><p><b>lem420: </b>i'd mount the FUCK outta him</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>fuckin same dude</p><p> </p><p><b>spicekami: </b>this is for the education on alternative lifestyles, right?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>oh was it? Idk, I just know he's coming hehe</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>fuckin one track minded motherfucker</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>stfu 🖕</p><p> </p><p><b>kuro.kiba: </b>gobble my balls 🖕</p><p> </p><p><b>yukihira_diner: </b>GOBBLE YOUR OWN BALLS</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their whole group makes their way to the auditorium where the presentation will be. "Don't you look good! Hoping to impress someone?" Mikoto nudges Souma with a grin, and he winks at her. "You never know when I'll need to be prepared."</p><p> </p><p>Ryou scoffs next to them. "Thirsty bitch." Souma just sticks out his tongue. "Takes one to know one."</p><p> </p><p>They enter and are lucky enough to be among the small handful of people there. They make a beeline for the front; like they'd sit anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Souma may be most obvious, but everyone with him is just as excited.</p><p> </p><p>At the scheduled time, the Dean of their college comes up to the microphone, welcoming them and giving them a brief idea of what they could expect from the presentation.</p><p> </p><p>Akira had been right after all.</p><p> </p><p>There are plenty of different alternative lifestyles and it's immensely interesting learning information about these things, many of which none of them have ever really heard about before. For every presentation, they open the floor to questions to deepen audience understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Last to speak, is the star of Dragon Ball, Son Goku-<em>san</em>!" No cheers are louder in the room than those of their group at the front.</p><p> </p><p>The actor comes in in all his glory, wearing the orange <em> gi </em>his character is famous for in the show. The sleeves leave his arms bare, and the body he carefully sculpted for the show is up close and personal.</p><p> </p><p><em> None </em>of that, though ㅡ not his perfect hair, not his chiseled frame, not even his beautiful face ㅡ is a match for his smile. He takes the microphone from the Dean before turning back to the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Ya might not know me, but I'm Son Goku!" Another cheer arises, along with laughs at his statement. How could anybody <em> not </em>know him?</p><p> </p><p>"And, I'm not here alone. Come on, guys!" He calls cheerfully to someone backstage. Two beautiful women and a handsome man walk onstage.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my wife, Chichi," he gestures to the woman with long, black hair, and a traditional-style dress to his right. "My boyfriend, Vegeta," the man on his other side, who is easily recognizable as his co-actor, has a stern expression on his face, all sharp lines and angles, but mischief twinkles in his dark eyes. "And his wife, Bulma, who's also Chichi's girlfriend." The other woman flanks Vegeta's other side, a sophisticated woman with shoulder-length blue hair and a confident smile. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>God</em>, they're gorgeous," Mina breathes out. "I think I'm falling in love," Mikoto follows giddily. </p><p> </p><p>"The title doesn't matter much to us, and it doesn't have to. But if I had to say, ya could call us a polyamorous quad." Goku throws an arm around his wife, beaming at the audience. "Do y'all have any questions for us?"</p><p> </p><p>"How does one start opening up a relationship?" Someone in the back asks into a proffered mic.</p><p> </p><p>"Communication. Obviously." Vegeta clips, in a low, husky voice. </p><p> </p><p>"I like 'im," Katsuki grins wolfishly, and Souma elbows him with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Goku nods. "Right. Communication is the <em> number one </em> most important thing to remember. As important as it is for monogamous relationships, it's even more important for a polyamorous one. If you've been thinking about giving it a try, sit your partner down and talk to them about it. It's important ya don't try and <em> convince </em>them. It's not much better if they feel coerced into it. If they don't want it, ya need to decide whether a monogamous relationship is something ya still wanna stay in, or if you'd rather just ease into polyamory, even if it means being on your own for a bit."</p><p> </p><p>Someone else asks, "If my partner is open to the idea as well, we'll have different preferences. How do we find someone who fits those?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, that way of thinking won't cut it." Bulma's voice is as sophisticated as the rest of her looks. "Humans aren't cookies. I understand everyone has personal preferences, and that's fine, but if you go out, trying to find someone to perfectly fit the narrow box of both of your preferences, I'd suggest you quit while you're ahead. The most natural way to find someone, is just as you do when you're finding a single partner: get to know them."</p><p> </p><p>After slight consideration, Souma decides to ask his question. He's never been one to <em> not </em> go for it. "Are you open?" His tone is sly, and he grins when his friends gape at him for <em> actually asking the question</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The room laughs and cheers; evidently, Souma had asked the question they were all thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Goku grins. "We all have different stands on the topic. For myself, the answer is yes," he winks at Souma, before handing the mic off to the others for their answer.</p><p> </p><p>Even Souma can't keep his face from flushing beet red. He hadn't expected <em> that </em>reaction. His friends laugh in simultaneous awe and amusement.</p><p> </p><p>A few more questions are answered before the time for the program runs out. Then, the Dean comes back onstage and announces that everyone is invited to the refreshments they had provided.</p><p> </p><p>Upon exiting to the courtyard where the refreshments have been set up, they see a huge group crowding around Goku and his friends. Seeing as there is no way they're going to be able to even attempt to talk to them at all, their group heads to the spread.</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you gonna talk to him?" Mina nudges Souma with a smirk. He shoves her playfully in response. "Shut up."</p><p>"Hey, do you guys wanna hit my pen?" Izuku offers from next to them. Mina hits it first, and then Souma.</p><p> </p><p>He blows out a denser cloud than he realized he had taken, and no sooner has it left his lungs is he bent over, hands on his knees as a coughing fit wracks him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya okay?" Souma nods without looking up, intent on getting the last few coughs out. He straightens then. "Oh yeah, just ripped a fat one-" his sentence dies in his throat when he sees who had asked the question.</p><p> </p><p>Son Goku is looking at him with relief written all over his face. Souma can hear muffled laughs a few feet away from him ㅡ the traitors ㅡ but he's too focused on the man, nay, <em> god</em>, in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ah</em>. Been a while since I had some weed," Goku smiles, genial. Souma is rarely ever tongue-tied, but this time, it takes him a little pause to untangle. "I could change that."</p><p> </p><p>Aaaaaaand, that was <em> not </em>what he meant to say. Even if he thought it.</p><p> </p><p>He refuses to let the blush flood his face. (Or at least refuses to acknowledge it.) It's out there already; there was nothing he could do anymore except go with it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be down." Souma freezes, truthfully not expecting him to say anything even close to that. As such, nobody can blame him for his next words. "Are you… serious?"</p><p>"'M told I don't tell good jokes." Goku admits simply, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Okay, um, we're probably gonna go to my place, so I can send you the address. Your partners are free to come as well," Souma returns the smile, elated when Goku's gets wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect." He takes out his phone and after tapping the screen a few times, hands it to Souma. "Put your number in, I'll text you."</p><p> </p><p>Souma takes the phone with hands he hopes Goku can't see shake, still not super sure this isn't just some really vivid dream. By all the laws of logic, this shouldn't really be happening.</p><p> </p><p>He hands Goku his phone back, and the other man reads the name. "Yukihira Souma. Now why does that name sound so familiar?"</p><p>"Um, my dad runs Yukihira Diner in the Sumire Plaza, maybe from that?"</p><p> </p><p>Goku ponders it. "Mmh… maybe, I don't think that's quite it." He thinks for a little longer before exhaling. "I promise I'll remember and get back to ya," he says finally, apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll hold you to that," Souma replies, making his grin more easygoing than he feels because he has a reputation, <em> goddammit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Goku texts him ㅡ and if Souma saves his contact with a '♡', he wouldn't know ㅡ and once Souma has sent him his address, they part ways to head over.</p><p> </p><p>"What the <em> fuck </em>happened? Did we just see him give you his phone?" Mikoto is the one to grill him, but they're all waiting eagerly for the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I may or may not have invited him to come over so we can all smoke, and he may have said yes. I also may have his contact information because I needed to send him my address." Souma blurts it out all in one breath, but his friends understand.</p><p> </p><p>As the rest of them stand dumbfounded, Akira pales. "Son Goku-<em>san </em> and his partners are coming to <em> our </em>house?"</p><p>"And you have his number?!" Mina all but squeals.</p><p>"Holy shit Yukihira, that's king shit." Reita exhales. Souma shakes his head. "Hardly. I had to consciously remind myself <em> not </em>to shake."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, we should get the fuck back. I wanna clean up a bit before they get there." Ryou is already heading back to where they had parked the car, and since nobody has an argument, they follow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luckily, they get back in time, and even more luckily, there isn't much to clean. But they are able to whip up some small dishes and set out snacks and drinks. A playlist of rock and EDM plays at a decent level.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of their group are already in ㅡ no way in hell is anyone missing this ㅡ when the doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of who can only be their guests. The room quiets to a hush in an instant and people who don't already have a drink, grab one to quell their nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Souma is left with the daunting task of opening the door. "Hi, welcome! Sorry it's not much," Souma steps aside to let all four in.</p><p> </p><p>"Naw, it's sweet!" Goku smiles kindly.</p><p>"Aw, thank you. These are my friends," Souma gestures to the group who all greet them with varying forms of respect. Once introductions have gone around, Souma gestures toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"If you guys would like something to drink, we have alcohol, as well as water and juice. We also have some snacks and small hors d'oeuvres, if you will, so please help yourselves."</p><p>"Thanks! Don't mind if we do!" They follow Souma into the dining area.</p><p> </p><p>As the newcomers are grabbing drinks, a certain song comes up on the playlist. "Hey, this is from your band, right?" Eijirou turns to Souma.</p><p>"Yeah, <em> Into the Void</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Is your band the Flight of Lost Souls?" Goku asks suddenly and everyone turns to look at him in surprise. "You've heard of it?" Takumi asks, a flush already starting to settle on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah! Vegeta actually introduced us, and we all really liked it. I've got the songs as part of my workout playlist," Goku says cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>All the members are blushing now too, not having expected this. "<em>Now </em>I know where I've heard your name before! Ya think y'all would be up to showing us a lil' bit?" Goku asks, and his eagerness is reflected by his partners.</p><p> </p><p>The band members hesitate out of embarrassment, but the rest of their friends begin to cheer. "Hell yeah!"</p><p>"Do it guys, you're awesome!"</p><p>"Let's <em> goooo</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the cheering gets more embarrassing than actually just doing it, so they concede. They move to the living area where Ryou already has his drums set up, and while Akira grabs his bass and a guitar for Takumi, Souma sits on the couch, drumming his fingers on his knee as he runs through the lyrics in his head.</p><p> </p><p>When the rest of the band has their instruments and has finished tuning, Souma grabs his portable practice microphone and flips it on. They're <em> beyond </em> nervous ㅡ <em> who wouldn't be </em> ㅡ but they're also professionals.</p><p> </p><p>Onstage, they were bolder versions of themselves. "Allllright, motherfuckers, it's the Flight of Lost Souls and we're about to go fuckin' hard!" Souma gets resounding cheers in response.</p><p> </p><p>Ryou taps his drumsticks together to set the tempo, and then the other two instruments come in. Takumi sings first; his lilting tenor hauntingly beautiful; his guitar solo fluid and loaded with technique. </p><p> </p><p>Akira's bass solo is funky and intriguing, filled with improvisations ㅡ one of Akira's strengths. His slender fingers dance along the instrument, producing a powerful sound.</p><p> </p><p>Ryou's solo in this song is one of his favorites. It's fast, heavy, and brutal. It's also littered with polyrhythms, and therefore provides great practice. Not to mention a fantastic way to show off a little.</p><p> </p><p>When it comes time for Souma's solo, he grins with confidence he doesn't really feel, and lays it all out. He too, shows off a little ㅡ demonstrating both his fry and false chord techniques in both screams and growls. He sings too, both with distortion and without.</p><p> </p><p>It seems the presence of celebrities has brought out the best in each of them. As hyped as they are about their friends' performance, the rest can't help but chance glances towards their guests, who look delighted, swinging along to the song.</p><p> </p><p>Souma finishes the song with a drawn-out 80's style rock scream, one of his favorite vocal techniques. The song ends to cheers and the members bow, faces flushed with both exertion and embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"That was awesome!" Goku praises, he and the girls have huge smiles on their faces as they applaud. Vegeta doesn't really smile, but he seems to regard them with a great degree of respect. The band bows again, flustered by the compliments. </p><p> </p><p>"Your voice is fantastic! How long have ya been doin' it?" Goku's eyes crinkle, and Souma blushes, trying to ignore the sly looks his friends are giving him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ummmm… a long time." He chuckles lightly. "I've been into metal since I was in junior high, and the vocalists amazed me."</p><p> </p><p>Goku's onyx irises beam with respect, and Souma's pretty sure his face has never felt hotter. </p><p> </p><p>"Takumi-<em>kun</em>, you're the guitarist <em> and </em>you sing?" Chichi's at his left, eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Not to mention a face like this!" Bulma gushed.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi blushes slightly, but maintains his composure. "Thank you," he smiles as he bows slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ne, </em>are you single?" Bulma edges closer with a glint in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi's friends can't hold back their grins. "I'm sorry, Bulma-<em>san</em>, Chichi-<em>san</em>, but <em> nii-chan </em> swings far in the opposite direction,” Isami pipes in with a teasing smile he directs towards his brother. Takumi rolls his eyes. “While that is true, I am nonetheless flattered, <em> belle signore</em>,” he bows again, a little lower this time, hand on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>The women laugh good-naturedly. </p><p>"Well that was damn cute," Chichi all but squeals.</p><p>“It was worth a shot,” Bulma grins and throws an arm around him, a hug he reciprocates happily.</p><p> </p><p>"It's rare that I've seen a bassist as intricate as you," Vegeta has moved over to Akira, and the younger smiles. "Thank you, Vegeta-<em>s</em><em>an</em>. I just really wanted to do away with that joke, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods knowingly, and though he doesn't smile, his eyes also shine with respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurokiba, was it? D’ya do martial arts at all?” Goku asks eagerly. "Uh, not necessarily-"</p><p>"He just likes to fight," Akira cuts in, earning him a glare. Souma laughs. "Ain't good at it though."</p><p> </p><p>The glare is turned to him, and Ryou stands up; he's only two inches taller, but his build makes him look like he towers over the other. "You wanna bet on that Yukihira?"</p><p> </p><p>Souma crosses his arms and straightens. "Name your amount, Kurokiba."</p><p>"I don't really know why you're so damn confident when <em> you're </em>always the one getting fucked."</p><p> </p><p>An <em> ooooooooooh </em> sweeps through the room as everyone watches the exchange in interest. Souma's cheeks flush, but he doesn't back down. "That argument doesn't work, and you know it. Just 'cause I <em> let </em>you stick your dick in me, doesn't mean I couldn't beat the shit out of you."</p><p>"Fine then. Let's fuckin' go. He who loses gets fucked." Ryou shifts his weight down and back, and Souma does the same.</p><p> </p><p>They don't get far though, because Akira is in front of Ryou, and Takumi gets in front of Souma. "Can't you morons <em> not </em> be at each other's throats? For <em> once</em>." Akira rolls his eyes, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is it always sex on the line, god's sakes, just <em>fuck </em>if you want to so badly," Takumi sounds just as exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>"They're kinda like Goku and Vegeta," Bulma chuckles, and Chichi joins her, ignoring their husbands' sputtered protests.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lot more idiots like them here," Mina grins, shooting a teasing grin towards Katsuki and Shoto. Their reactions are as expected.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto <em> hmph</em>s quietly, turns away. Katsuki growls. "Who y'callin' an idiot, psycho bitch?"</p><p>"You, asshole."</p><p>"Y'think just 'cuz you're a broad I won't hurt you?"</p><p>"No, in fact, I <em> dare </em>you. I'll beat your ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Guuuuuuys, why are we fighting?" Denki's voice is pleading.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, there's a lot of sexual tension here," Kusuo's calm drawl rises above, directed towards their guests. A shocked silence hangs in the air for a millisecond. Then it breaks, along with whatever playful antagonisation existed, as everyone laughs. “I mean, that’s not incorrect,” Souma smirks, proving his point by planting firm lips on Takumi’s. He melts into the kiss for a moment before shoving Souma away, bright crimson adorning his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Kusuo,” Katsuki grabs the other by his shirt and slots their lips together; a kiss Kusuo returns with a small smile. Mina grabs Megumi’s face in her hands and kisses her dead on, drawing a surprised giggle from the other woman. </p><p> </p><p>"I don’t mean to interrupt the gay, but Nendou and I've got a joint and a blunt ready," Eijirou draws everyone’s attention easily. "We sparking up or what?"</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, they all flock over, taking seats on the floor around the two males. "How long has it been since you've smoked, Son-<em>san</em>?" Souma asks rather hesitantly, a first for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Goku! Um, I think it's been a year or so."</p><p>"How about you guys?" Denki turns to the other three.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma grins. "I smoke everyday, and Chichi usually joins me."</p><p>"Vegeta hardly smokes, but he will if he wants," Goku answers for his stoic boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, this strain is exclusive and mostly indica, so it'll be strong, just a heads up," Eijirou informs kindly as he lights the joint.</p><p> </p><p>With the assistance of alcohol and the shared act of smoking weed, everyone loosens up more. It also helps that the group of four are so down to earth, it's easier than expected to forget that they're from a different world. Vegeta joins in on conversations too, and they're even treated to a few smiles.</p><p> </p><p>As they become more comfortable, everyone allows themselves to be more, well, <em> themselves</em>.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, Porter Robinson's <em> Shelter </em> comes on and the energy converges to a point, and explodes. The volume in the room rises tenfold, excited voices belting the lyrics resound, dancing takes up every part of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever seen him live?" Vegeta asks Kusuo, who's standing next to him. Kusuo turns and smiles a small smile. "Yeah, but only as Virtual Self. Some of them here have seen his DJ set though."</p><p>"Oh, that’s pretty cool. I wanted to see Virtual Self, but I was at least lucky enough to see Shelter."</p><p> </p><p>Slander's <em> Love is Gone </em> plays next, and the soft twinkling chimes that start the song sweep through the room. The gentle way the song starts, combined with the emotional lyrics, culminates in a feeling between wistfulness and contentment; contradictory, yet perfectly opposite.</p><p> </p><p>The song builds until it drops, the melodic bass pulsating through the house. Most are dancing, but when <em> Superhuman </em>comes on, everyone pauses in awe to watch Izuku. The male is twirling across the room, agile and graceful. His eyes are closed as he flows cleanly with the song, and they don’t open until Katsuki takes his hand and sweeps him up just as gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>Bright veridian twinkle at him, and with just a nod, Katsuki falls into Izuku’s rhythm easily. He effortlessly mirrors his childhood friend’s movements, the pair syncing as easily as breathing. They meet in the middle during the build up, palms flat against the other’s, and when it drops, they split apart to either side. Katsuki then spins until he lands in Izuku’s arms, where he’s dipped down and pulled up in one fluid motion. Katsuki places a gentle kiss on Izuku before they both pirouette away. As the song draws to a close, they flip over each other before landing in splits perpendicular to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, shock breeds silence that doesn’t last for very long before enthusiastic applause and cheers ring out. “Did you guys plan that?!” Reita shrieks excitedly. Izuku and Katsuki, faces flushed, shake their heads. “Freestyle,” Katsuki replies shortly, blush deepening when the exclamations become even more impressed.</p><p> </p><p>As the night goes on, the level of enjoyment only increases exponentially.</p><p> </p><p>Until, "Megumi! What's wrong?" People begin to make their way towards the voice. The woman in question has fallen to her knees, staring wordlessly at the floor, as tears track down her face. Mikoto is crouched next to her, frantically asking after her wellbeing.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that something was wrong with Megumi, Souma stumbles through the crowd not long after, beelining for his best friend's side. "Megumi, baby, what's wrong?" He's about to gather her in his arms, when something off to the side catches his attention.</p><p> </p><p>It's Megumi's phone, screen facing up. He walks over and picks it up. She hadn't locked it and her phone was open on her Messages. The ones that he reads have his blood boiling.</p><p> </p><p>Multiple messages ㅡ first, greeting her, and then imploring her not to ignore them, then even going so far as to threaten her. The number isn't saved in her phone, but he doesn't need an ID to know who it is.</p><p> </p><p>The last message is the final straw.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I know where you are. Why don't you come outside? I just wanna talk.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Souma locks the phone and hands it to Mikoto, who looks at him questioningly. He doesn't acknowledge hers, or any of the others' glances either. He just storms toward the front door, jaw set and eyes hard in anger. It’s so sudden and out of place that everyone instinctively steps out of his way.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing him open the door though, they follow, curiosity and confusion their driving force. Souma stops on the grass in front of the door, facing a man who stands on the sidewalk. He doesn't look familiar to many of them, but he seems to know Souma, grinning and waving.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Yukihira! Where's Megumi-" Before he can even finish, Souma closes the gap between them with a few purposeful strides and punches the other man in the face. He stumbles, taken aback, and it looks like he's about to yell at Souma, if Souma didn't punch him again, this time knocking him to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Souma gets on top and wails on him, seeing nothing but red. The other guy is able to push him off and stand up, but that only earns him a kick to the abdomen that slams him against a telephone pole. Souma steps right up to him and pins him to the pole with a hand on his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The guy is looking at him, eyes wide in fear and asphyxiation. "<em>Don't</em>. <em> Ever</em>. Come near Megumi <em> again. </em> Don't contact her. If I find out you tried, I won't go easy on you next time." Souma lets go and the guy falls to the floor, coughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now get the fuck outta my sight before I fucking change my damn mind." That's all it takes for the guy to pick himself up and stumble away.</p><p> </p><p>The anger drains out of him in an instant, the adrenaline leaving his body so quickly that it's Souma's turn to fall to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He's swarmed in an instant by his friends, who had been anxiously watching everything unfold. Takumi kneels down next to him, grabbing Souma's face in his hands. "Souma! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>Souma shakes his head and lets his forehead fall to rest against Takumi's, exhaustion filling all the spaces anger had just occupied.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell was that?" Ryou's the one who asks the question. There's a long lull. "Megumi's ex." Souma answers dully.</p><p> </p><p>Another lull settles as no one quite knows what to make of the situation. Then, Megumi's voice comes through. "He was my abuser." She moves through their friends and comes to crouch at Souma's side. Her voice shakes, but she pushes on.</p><p> </p><p>"He was amazing, at first. As they all are. Charming, handsome, genteel. Then we got together. Physical, emotional, mental, and sexual abuse were his MOs. We were together for a year before Souma helped me get the courage to leave. He contacted me again tonight, asking me to meet him, and I… I froze. He took so much of me… it's hard to not let him affect me."</p><p> </p><p>Judging by Souma's reaction, it wasn't necessarily a surprise to hear, but it <em> was </em>shocking.</p><p> </p><p>Souma wraps one arm around Megumi and pulls her close, his other hand entangled with Takumi. The trio press close together for two heartbeats, before Souma pulls away enough to look up. The stiff fury is gone from his eyes, and in its wake is a sheepish apology uttered out of a mouth pulled down by exhaustion. “Sorry y’all had to see that. I’m fine now, but I’m gonna go take a walk real quick. Clear my head.”</p><p> </p><p>He detangles himself from his friends and walks through the crowd, giving them all a quick wave before he begins his walk down the street, hands in his pockets. The group hesitate; worried for their friend, but also wanting to respect his need for privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi turns to Goku, his worry winning out. “I’m sorry to bother you, but could you go with him? I’m not strong enough to protect him.” Goku doesn’t hesitate when he nods, placing a gentle hand on Takumi’s hair with a smile. “Leave it to me. I’ll bring him back safely.” The tension in Takumi’s shoulders relaxes, and he returns the smile with a grateful one of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll wait for you inside,” Vegeta tells his boyfriend who nods once before heading after Souma. As the rest file back into the house, they all hope that the pair will be okay.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take Goku long to catch up, considering Souma isn't going very fast. He turns around when he feels a presence, and even in his melancholy, his heart skips a beat. "Goku-<em>san</em>." His name is uttered quietly, hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just Goku is fine," is the kind reply, gentle smile reaching obsidian irises. Souma returns the smile with a weak one of his own, slowing down so Goku can fall into step beside him.</p><p> </p><p>They walk in silence; Souma chances a glance at his companion who walks quietly on surprisingly light feet. He doesn't say anything, and a warmth settles in Souma's chest when he realizes Goku's probably just keeping him company, giving him time to sort through his thoughts without being alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Takumi put you up to this?" Souma eventually asks, a teasing tone lacing his voice. Goku turns to him, smiling again. "He cares for ya, and I do too."</p><p> </p><p>He isn't sure what he expected to hear, but it wasn't that. Souma blushes again, and turns away. Being so flustered is out of his character, after all. If Goku noticed, he doesn't point it out.</p><p> </p><p>They fall silent again, the only sounds other than those of the night are their steps and their breaths. Souma's heart flutters at how much Goku respects his space. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks at him, and Souma continues. "For… being here." The smile he gives him is so sweet, unwanted tears spring to his eyes. Souma turns away again; he <em> definitely </em>doesn't want Goku to see him cry.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, strong arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, and he freezes. "Let me know if I'm pushin' any boundaries, but ya look like ya need this."</p><p> </p><p>Pressed close to the solid form of Goku, the beauty of the older's personality melds with the warmth of the hug, surrounding Souma in a cocoon of comfort. Greeted by such overwhelming tenderness, Souma finds himself succumbing to the emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Silent tears roll down his face and onto Goku's forearms as Souma tries not to shake. Souma feels Goku press his lips against the back of his head, saying nothing. Souma leans into the embrace, letting his tears flow freely.</p><p> </p><p>They come to a stop only a few minutes later, and Souma takes a deep breath. Swiping his hand over his eyes, he stands up straight. Goku's arms fall away and it takes a lot for Souma not to reach for them again.</p><p> </p><p>He makes himself turn around and meet Goku's eyes to express his gratitude. It's the least he can do. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are a bottomless ink, and yet they're some of the gentlest eyes Souma's ever seen. Another beam almost makes Souma cry again. "My pleasure."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they step back into the house, Takumi runs up to him first. Seeing the worry in the gorgeous azure of his first love's eyes makes Souma's heart clench. He grabs Takumi's hands and pulls him to his chest before kissing the other sweetly on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike earlier, Takumi doesn't push him away. The happy applause of their friends is a muted backdrop to the deafening devotion that surrounds just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>When they pull away, they're both flushed and breathless, grinning from ear to ear. Takumi turns to Goku then and bows at the waist. "Thank you for taking care of him."</p><p> </p><p>A bright grin and a cheerful, "Told ya I'd bring 'im back" is his answer.</p><p> </p><p>Souma sweeps Megumi up into a tight hug too, as she cries her gratitude into his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night returns to the enjoyment they all deserve, and the new and the familiar mingle in a joyous community with the promise of a continuous cultivation of those friendships.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the idea of Katsuki and Izuku dancing like that comes from this UA Dance Academy AU on Facebook by <strong>Kinnme's art and troubles</strong>. It's really cool, I recommend you check it out!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to include all the characters but I figured that'd be too much of a pain. It's big enough as it is lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>